Desde Mi Cielo
by Marie Emma Cullen
Summary: La vida es polvo, en un segundo todo acaba. Los errores de la gente nos llevan a nuestro futuro. Cuando la gente que amas muere, siempre deja una pieza importante en ti, en tus manos está dejarlo ir o aferrarte a él. OS Largo. OoC/ AU.
1. Primera Parte

******- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** La vida es polvo, en un segundo todo acaba. Los errores de la gente nos llevan a nuestro futuro. Cuando la gente que amas muere, siempre deja una pieza importante en ti, en tus manos está dejarlo ir o aferrarte a él_._

**RAITNG:** T.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los utilizo para esta historia. **Basada en hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.**

**DEDICADO A ESA AMIGA, A ESA PERSONA QUE CONOZCO TAN BIEN… & QUE DESCONOZCO TAMBIÉN…**

**DEDICADO A ESE AMOR, AL PRIMER AMOR QUE TE HACE SOÑAR & SENTIR… PERO QUE LLEGADO UN MOMENTO, DEBES DEJAR IR…**

**ONESHOT LARGO. ADVERTENCIAS? SOLAMENTE UNA PARTE FUERTE, NO TANTO... FAVOR DE SER PRUDENTES... **

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**Recomendación Musical: **Héroe, Enrique Iglesias. Need You Now, Lady Antebellum. Iris, Go-Go Dolls.

* * *

**Desde Mi Cielo**

La primera vez que Isabella Swan vio a Edward Cullen fue a la edad de 9 años.

Ella estaba en tercer grado, se había mudado de ciudad, y por ende, cambiado de escuela desde hace un año. Estaban en Español, cuando el director entró, detrás de él venía un niño de cabellos cobres y hermosos ojos verdes.

El director lo presento como Edward Cullen. El niño, de apariencia un poco más grande que los del salón, sonrió con una pícara sonrisa de lado y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron.

Fue el primer recuerdo que tuvo de él…

Edward se sentó detrás de ella, la señora Cope siguió con su clase, sin mostrar gran interés en el nuevo alumno. Bella estaba petrificada, dejo de prestar atención a la clase, cuando sintió una cálida respiración en su cuello.

— Oye —Respiro él sobre su cuello—, ¿me dices en que estamos?

— Español…—Susurró ella, tragando saliva fuertemente. Sin voltear.

— Oh… Gracias.

— De nada…

Él se alejó de ella, y cuando Bella volvía a respirar con normalidad, él se volvió a inclinar.

— Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto.

Una risa sincera salió de sus labios rosas, una pequeña sonrisa logró ver Edward cuando ella se volteó un poco.

— Sí, estoy enterada. Al menos así te ha presentado el director. —Contesto ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Edward se sonrojo. Tonto error.

¿Para que presentarse, cuando ya te han presentado?

— Bueno, tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no el tuyo…

— Me llamó…

— Isabella, Edward, estoy segura de que el receso será un buen momento para socializar, estamos en clases, por favor señorita Swan hágame el favor de voltear al pizarrón. Señor Cullen, una sanción en su primer día no sería bueno. —Hablo fuertemente la maestra, haciendo que todos voltearan en dirección de los mencionados, Bella se puso toda roja y se volteó rápidamente, Edward sonrió forzadamente en disculpas ante la profesora. Algunos alumnos cuchichearon y otros rieron por como los regañaron y las caras de los acusados.

Edward tuvo que volver su atención al pizarrón, pero la cabeza de Bella era muy interesante, su cabello rizado caía en cascadas caobas por su espalda.

Un piquete constante en su pierna lo hizo fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia abajo, la pequeña mano de Bella le picoteaba su pierna, entre sus dedos había un papelito, él lo tomo con toda la discreción posible.

_Me llamo Isabella Swan, por cierto, pero dime Bella._

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Edward al ver la caligrafía de Bella. Garabateo unas cosas y se lo regreso.

_Encantado de conocerte, Bella…_

Y así comenzó su amistad, que pronto se convertiría en algo más…

.

.

.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas, y las semanas a los meses. Edward y Bella se convirtieron en mejores amigos, al grado de quedarse a dormir en casa del otro, al menos dos veces al mes. Bella conocía a la familia de Edward, tanto como la suya propia.

Kate, era la mayor, tenía 17 años y estaba en preparatoria, Bree, era la pequeña, tenía tres años y el año que viene empezaba el kindergarden.

Bella llegó a conocer la historia de los señores Cullen. Carlisle Cullen era un importante doctor, mientras que su dulce esposa, Esme Cullen, era diseñadora de interiores. Carlisle y Esme se habían casado hace casi 19 años. Su primera hija, Kate, era el vivo retrato de su padre, cabello rubio, tez blanca y bellos ojos azules. Mientras que Edward, era la combinación de los dos, el cabello cobre, heredado de su abuelo, Anthony Masen, los bellos ojos verdes de su madre y la tez crema de Esme. Bree había heredado el cabello negro de su abuela Lizzie Masen, los ojos verdes de su madre y la tez blanca de su padre.

Carlisle y Esme no tuvieron un buen comienzo. Carlisle era, como todos los hombres Cullen, un machista… Hasta que su pequeña Kate nació, él tuvo que cambiar. Desde entonces, era un buen hombre de familia y esposo. Esme era fuerte, aunque su cuerpo débil dijera algo diferente, ella se supo defender bien de su esposo, cuando se ponía… Intenso…

Supo luchar ante la negativa de su madre, Elizabeth Masen, para no casarse con Carlisle Cullen. Esme se caso con Carlisle a los 18 años. Los dos eran jóvenes e inexpertos.

Pero Carlisle había abandonado a su familia, para irse con su secretaria, Irina Cannes. Desde hace tres, casi cuatro años, sus hijos no lo veían. Esme estaba embarazada de Bree cuando eso sucedió, su pequeña niña no recordaba a su padre y eso era mejor. Edward y Kate sufrían mucho sin él, sobre todo Edward.

Él había dejado la escuela, su madre lo obligo a regresar, pero era tanta la depresión del chico que no lograba concentrarse en nada. Hasta que vio como Kate regresaba feliz de sus clases, él decidió regresar.

Esme decidió que lo mejor para su familia sería irse de Chicago, así que se mudaron a Seattle. Edward tenía tres años, casi cuatro, más que sus compañeros de clase. Bella estaba sorprendida de cómo un niño de doce años hubiera vivido todo eso.

La historia de Bella era diferente, sus papás se conocieron cuando Renné tenía 24 años y terminaba su carrera de fotografía, al menos de estudiar, su papá, Charlie, se había inscrito a la Academia de Policías. Charlie tenía diez años más que Renné, había conseguido trabajo en su pueblo, Forks, como Jefe de Policías.

Renné y él se conocieron cuando ella estaba tomando fotografías en el bosque y un oso intento atacarla, Charlie estaba de guardia, avisado de varios ataques de osos por la zona, cuando escucho el grito de ayuda de la chica. Corrió a donde la voz gritaba, encontrándose con una bella joven de cabellos rubios y pícaros ojos azules, tratando de alejarse de un oso. Charlie no lo pensó mucho y disparo al animal. El animal solo gruño pero se dio la vuelta y huyo, Charlie ayudo a Renné a levantarse y la invito a cenar. Después de ese día, fueron inseparables.

Se veían a cada momento, en cada lugar, hasta que Charlie le pidió ser su novia… Seis meses después, se estaban casando en la capilla del pueblo. Un año después, estaban esperando a su pequeña primera hija.

Isabella Swan nació el 13 de Septiembre de 1992, mientras que Edward Cullen el 21 de Junio 1989.

Charlie no le agradaba tanto ver que su pequeña hija pasará tanto tiempo con el chico Cullen. Los Swan se habían mudado a Seattle por el trabajo del Jefe Swan. Para Bella, le dolió dejar a sus amigos, pero en Seattle hizo dos buenas amigas, Zafrina y Leah. Las dos altas y hermosas.

Pero Edward era su primer mejor amigo hombre… Y eso le agradaba. Pasaron a cuarto grado sin muchas diferencias, el cumpleaños número diez de Bella fue muy celebrado por los Cullen. Pero después del verano, varias cosas empezaron a cambiar.

El cuerpo de Bella empezó a cambiar, sus curvas se fueron haciendo más visibles. Edward se dio un gran estirón, dejando a Bella muy chiquita. Ese año, varias cosas pasaron. Carlisle Cullen regreso a por su familia y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Bella.

El regreso de Carlisle no fue bien recibido por Esme, pero al ver como sus hijos lo abrazaban y le decían que no se volviera a ir de viaje, que fue lo que les dijo Esme, decidió darle una segunda y única oportunidad.

Carlisle recupero ese tiempo con sus hijos, conociendo a su pequeña Bree y reconociendo a Kate y Edward. Bella se sorprendió cuando al ir a casa de Edward, supo que Carlisle había regresado. El señor Cullen recibió feliz a la pequeña Bella, viendo como su hijo la miraba.

Supo que ella tarde o temprano sería su nuera.

En las vacaciones de primavera, paso algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos. Bella fue pasar esas dos semanas de libertad con los Cullen, al rancho de ellos. En las afueras de California. El rancho, más bien un viñero, era la herencia de Carlisle Cullen.

Bella estaba feliz de pasar más tiempo con Edward, aunque de un tiempo para acá, exactamente después de las vacaciones de Navidad, ya no lo veía igual. Veía como su aspecto desgarbado le hacía ver más alto, como se veía más guapo cada día. Y para Edward, la belleza de Bella no le era indiferente. Los labios de su amiga empezaron a rellenarse un poco más. Al igual que partes de su cuerpo.

Cuando tenían una semana en ese rancho, Edward invito a cabalgar a Bella por todo el lago, ella acepto encantada, aunque no sabía cabalgar. Estaban dando un paseo muy tranquilo, cuando Edward propuso una carrera. Bella se asusto, pero acepto.

No pudo llegar muy lejos, mientras que Edward ya casi llegaba a la meta, Bella ya no supo como controlar al animal y el caballo la aventó al lago. El grito de Bella hizo a Edward detenerse y volver corriendo a donde estaba su caballo.

Cuando Bella salió del agua, las risas de Edward no tardaron en escucharse.

— ¡Ohh, Dios…! —Intento respirar tras el ataque de risa—, ¿estás bien?

— ¡Aww! Ayúdame a salir de aquí. Está fría…—Se quejo Bella, mirando enojada a Edward. Él asintió, intentando soportar las risas, pero cuando se agacho para ayudarla a salir, y sus manos resbalaron volviendo a zambullir a Bella, volvió a estallar en risas.

Edward se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar de risa. Bella volvió a salir al agua y lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Edward! —Grito Bella, enojada.

— Yaa, ya voy…—Resoplo unas cuantas veces y se levanto, agarrando con fuerza la mano de ella, pero Bella, con todo su peso posible, lo jalo, haciendo que él también cayera en el agua.

Ahora la que se reía era ella, Edward salió a la superficie y fulmino a Bella con la mirada. La risa de ella estallo más fuerte. Él estaba temblando, para ser primavera, el agua estaba helada.

— Eres mala. —Dijo Edward, sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo la carne de puerco? —Pregunto en broma ella. Edward se acercó un poco más a ella.

— ¡Y peor! —Grito, salpicándola con agua. Ella grito y empezaron a luchar en el agua.

Edward la agarro de la cintura y ella aprovecho para poner sus manos en sus hombros e intentar ahogarlo, pero ahora Edward estaba preparado y jalo más cerca a Bella, hasta dejar que los pechos de los dos se tocaran, ella se dejo de mover cuando vio el cuerpo de su mejor amigo tan cerca…

— Eres hermosa…—Susurró Edward, acariciando con suavidad su rostro. Bella se estremeció, pero sonrió.

— No como tú… Tú eres muy bello…

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Tú lo eres… Eres un ángel, Isabella Swan… Mi ángel…

— Y tú eres… —Pensó un momento… ¿Qué era Edward para Bella? —Un príncipe… Eres mi príncipe…

Sus rostros se fueron acercando, Bella no era tonta, ella sabia lo que estaba a punto de pasar… Pero cuando sus labios se tocaron, fue mejor que lo que se había imaginado. Sus dulces labios se besaron por un buen tiempo, suavemente, dulces…

Las manos de Edward no la soltaron de su cintura y ella las enrollo en su cuello. Cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron, pero Edward junto sus frentes. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillosos como nunca antes los había visto ella.

— Bella, sé que somos unos niños… Pero sé que lo que siento por ti, es más que amistad… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

— ¿Cómo? —Bromeo ella, sonriendo de lado —, después del beso que me diste, ¿no lo somos?

Él rio entre dientes y la abrazo fuertemente. El agua ya no estaba tan fría.

— Síp. Lo somos…—Susurró.

.

.

.

Al regresar al rancho, Bella estaba encantada, soñando, se sentía ligera.

Estaban en un solo caballo, el de Bella lo tenia agarrado Edward, después de que ella no pudo subir a él, Edward decidió que se irían en uno solo.

Los mozos de la cuadra los ayudaron a bajar y se sorprendieron al ver que estaban húmedos de las ropas.

— Díganle a la señora Carmen que prepare nuestro almuerzo, por favor… Y chocolate caliente —Ordenó Edward, sonriendo. Los mozos le sonrieron y asintieron, uno fue hacia la cocina, negando con la cabeza.

La manía de los hombres Cullen por tomar chocolate caliente, en cualquier temporada, era contagiosa. Algunos de los ayudante del racho también lo tomaban, ya hiciera frío o calor.

Edward dejo a Bella en su habitación y él se fue a bañar, quitándose la ropa húmeda. La señora Carmen le había dicho, cuando le subió su chocolate caliente, que sus padres, junto con Kate y Bree habían salido al pueblo. A una cena que los invitaron.

— Tus padres se cansaron de esperar y me avisaron que les dijera a ti y a la niña Bella que la cena ya estaba lista… Y que se acostaran temprano. —Concluyo la señora Carmen, una viejita de ojos grises y cabellos blancos. Muy amable y linda, ella conocía a Carlisle desde pequeño, sabía de la historia de Esme y su niño, y sabía de Edward desde su nacimiento.

Bella era un gran motor en la vida de Edward, y eso le agradaba a Carmen.

A las ocho, Bella y Edward ya estaban cenados y estaban acostados en la cama de Edward, abrazados. Se daban dulces e inocentes besos, la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta y podían ver la luna y las estrellas, claras después de unos días nublados y lluviosos.

— ¿Sabes? Amo la luna y las estrellas. Son tan bellas, tan puras…—Murmuro Bella, viendo con admiración la luna.

— Humh…—Susurro él, dándole un beso a Bella en su cuello, haciéndola reír —, entonces… Algún día, te bajare la luna y las estrellas…

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto Bella, abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

— Sip. Seré tu príncipe de lunas y estrellas…

— ¡Y de duendes! —Rio la pequeña Bella. Edward la miro por un momento admirado.

— Y de duendes…

— ¿También me protegerás de los brujos malos y la señora Cope? —Pregunto la pequeña Bella, mirando a Edward con sus ojos chocolates brillantes, una sonrisa hermosa se asomaba en su carita ilusionada.

Edward se maravillo de la belleza de la niña, y con su corazón a mil, le dio un dulce beso en sus labios, recargo su frente contra la de ella y suspiro.

— Te protegeré de todos, inclusive de mí mismo de ser necesario… Siempre seré tu héroe… Y tu príncipe de lunas y estrellas…—Susurró, prometiéndose interiormente nunca hacerle daño a su pequeña princesa.

.

.

.

El regreso a clases fue todo una locura, Edward y Bella les habían dicho a sus familias que eran novios y Charlie no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, casi le da algo cuando se entero que su niña de 10 años ya tenía novio…

Cuando sus amigas se enteraron, gritaron como poseas y abrazaron a Edward y a Bella. En la escuela, ellos eran inseparables, mejores amigos, novios… Edward le ayudaba en Matemáticas, mientras que Edward veía en Bella una gran pasión por la escritura y lectura. Lo que restaba del año escolar, se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pronto iniciarían quinto grado, y nuevas cosas conocerían.

Durante las vacaciones, Bella tuvo que ir a Nueva York, dos semanas, a su regreso, ella estaba emocionada, contándole a Edward de lo que había ahí, de lo que encontró y conoció. Edward estaba encantado de escucharla hablar tan feliz de esa ciudad.

— Y cuando sea grande, me iré a vivir ahí, estudiaré Literatura y seré la mejor mmm, no escritora, pero si editora. —Concluyo Bella, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Entonces, yo te seguiré, iré a estudiar música en Nueva York, seré el mejor pianista y lucharan por conseguir una actuación mía.

El sueño de Edward era ser un gran pianista, desde que tenia tres años, demostró un gran interés por el piano, y desde hace un año, le venía enseñado a Bella como usarlo. Los dos tenían una cosa más en común.

El amor por el piano.

.

.

.

Cuando iban a regresar a la escuela, Bella recibió una mala noticia.

— Nos tenemos que mudar, me han transferido a Forks, de nuevo…—Dijo un día su padre, dos semanas antes de entrar a clases.

— ¡NO! —Grito Bella, asustada.

— Mi amor, es el trabajo de papá, debemos apoyarlo…—Fue lo que dijo su madre.

Decirle a Edward, fue más doloroso que hacer la mudanza. El rostro de Edward decayó horriblemente y se sintió mal por días, pero le prometió a Bella que seguirían siendo novios, no importara que pasará, ellos lo seguirían siendo…

El 27 de Agosto, Bella se despedía de sus amigos, de los Cullen y de su amor… Lloró por todo el camino, sintiendo como algo le faltaba… Su mejor amigo, su primer novio… Su primer amor…

Su regreso a Forks fue como regresar a cuando Bella tenía cinco años y se quedaba a dormir con su nana Swan, tomando chocolate con canela en las noches, viendo las novelas de la nana Swan.

Al ser hija única, todo el amor de la familia Dywer y Swan, fue para la pequeña Bella. Sus tías Victoria y Heidi adoraban a su pequeña bailarina. Bella también amaba el ballet y fue gracias a él, como conoció a Rose y Alice, sus mejores amigas.

Al inició de clases, Bella les dijo a sus papás que quería seguir estudiando Ballet, en Seattle ella lo practicaba con Leah y Zafrina. Sus padres aceptaron y fueron al estudio de Victoria, donde ella la recibió encantada. Ahí, conoció a una pequeña duende, llamada Alice Brandon.

La hiperactividad de Alice le agrado a Bella, y juntas empezaron a salir a todos lados del pueblo, cada fin de semana, Bella junto iba con Alice a Port Ángeles, donde se veía con Edward. En el cumpleaños número once de Bella, Edward fue de sorpresa y le regalo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Ese día, Edward conoció a la pequeña duende Alice.

Alice y Edward se convirtieron en buenos amigos, sobre todo por el amor que le tenían a Bella. Alice decía que ellos eran la pareja perfecta, el hermano mayor de Alice, Emmett, era de la edad de Edward y por un momento no le agrado la manera de cómo se trataban Emmett y Bella, pero no se preocupo cuando el gigante Emmett le dijo que veía a Bella como una hermana menor.

Emmett estaba enamorado de Senna, su mejor amiga, pero ella estaba con Kevin, amigo también de Emmett, así que no hacía nada. Edward se tranquilizo y le encargo a Bella.

— Algún día tú verdadero amor vendrá, Emmett…—Dijo Edward sonriendo.

— Amigo, eso fue muy gay…—Rio Emmett y desde ese momento, se convirtieron en grandes amigos.

En el verano, cuando pasarían a quinto grado, nuevos inquilinos llegaron a Forks. Los Hale. Rose conoció a Bella y Alice en el estudio de Ballet, desde el principio se hicieron grandes amigas. Y cuando Rose las invito a su casa, Alice conoció al amor de su vida, Jasper Hale, hermano mayor de Rosalie.

Jasper y Emmett también hicieron una gran amistad, al igual que Edward y Jasper. Una semana antes de entrar a clases, la tía de Bella, Victoria, se caso con su novio James. Bella y Alice fueron quienes le llevaron la cola del vestido. Mientras que Rose las flores.

Alice y Rose habían cumplido los doce en Junio, mientras que Bella los cumpliría hasta Septiembre. Ese año no hubo problemas, las clases se hacían un poco más pesadas, pero la amistad de las tres se intensifico, cuando Edward y Bella cumplieron dos años de novios, él también fue hasta Forks y le regalo un osos de peluche, con chocolates, pasaron todo el día juntos. Bella estaba encantada. El 14 de Marzo, fue el mejor día de los dos.

Al pasar sexto grado, los problemas empezaron, Bella, Alice y Rose empezaron a competir para los recitales de Ballet. Las clases se hicieron más pesadas, al punto de no poder verse más que una vez al mes con Edward. Se llamaban a cada rato, se mensajeaban. Pero no era igual, ella extrañaba sus besos y sus abrazos y Edward extrañaba sus dulces palabras y sus ojos sinceros.

Las vacaciones de Navidad, primavera y Verano fueron las mejores, pasaron dos semanas juntos, de cada una, y sus padres ya se veían en boda. Charlie termino por aceptar a Edward como su futuro yerno, mientras que Esme y Carlisle ya veían a Bella como su nuera. Kate veía en Bella no solo una cuñada, si no una hermana más y Bree la veía como una hermana mayor más.

Rose y Emmett empezaron a salir, los padres de Rose pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron, pero a los padres de Emmett casi les da algo cuando descubrieron a Jasper y Alice besándose, Jasper les dijo que era novios desde hace dos semanas.

— Hubieras visto la cara de Jasper y Emmett, amor… —Decía Bella, hablando por teléfono desde hace una hora con Edward, él ya estaba enterado de todo, y hasta fotos tenía, gracias a su bella novia.

Edward había cumplido los quince en Junio y empezaba a ver a Bella de diferente manera, el cuerpo de ella empezó a rellenarse más y eso para Edward era una tentación. Pero Bella aún era una niña… Y él no podía quitarle eso…

— Me los imagino…—Suspiro él —, supongo que los padres de Alice le hicieron algo a Jasper, así como los de Rose a Emmett.

— Mmm, Jasper y Emmett se quedaron toda la noche en la comisaría, así que date una idea de que tan locos están los señores Hale y Brandon. Alice y Rose se pusieron al brinco con sus padres y los míos están tratando de dar paz al asunto… Sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Woa! —Exclamó divertido él—, me encantaría estar ahí contigo, para ver la cara de esos dos… Nunca he visto a la rubia enojada… Y Alice, me da miedo enojada…

Rose y Edward no se llevaban tan bien como Alice y él, pero se soportaban.

Bella bufo divertida y suspiro triste. Lo extrañaba mucho.

— Te extraño…—Susurró.

— Yo también, pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? La escuela está de la mierda, el año que viene empezamos la escuela Media, para luego entrar a la Superior… Al parecer, los estudios nos están absorbiendo… Al igual que tus ensayos y los míos.

Edward había empezado a tocar en el auditorio de su escuela, asombrando a más de un profesor. Sus ensayos era los días en que Bella no tenía ensayos, era un poco más difícil verse ahora.

— Lo sé, y sabes que no me gusta que digas palabrotas, amor…

— Perdóname, mi princesa… Mira, hagamos esto… Las vacaciones de verano ya mero llegan, saca buenísimas calificaciones para que te dejen ir conmigo dos semanas al rancho, ¿vale?

— ¡Vale! —Grito emocionada Bella, la risa de Edward se escucho del otro lado de la línea y juntos rieron.

.

.

.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron más rápido de lo pensado, Bella salió con un excelente en sus notas y el permiso para ir al rancho de los Cullen. Esas dos semanas fueron hermosas, pero algo diferente paso. Edward empezó a tocar a Bella de diferente manera, y Bella, al ser inexperta, se dejo hacer, maravillándose de las emociones que Edward le hacía sentir.

Varias veces Edward intento hacerlo con ella, pero algo lo detenía, tal vez que Bella tenía miedo o que no podía todavía hacerle ese a su princesa. En Septiembre cumpliría los trece, pero era una niña aún. Él ya había cumplido los 16 y su hermana Kate le empezó a hablar de sexo, al igual que sus padres, pero los tres le decían lo mismo. Respetar las decisiones de la mujer con quien tendrían relaciones sexuales, no obligarla a nada.

Y eso era lo que Edward hacía. Respetaba a Bella.

Pero algo dentro de él, le obligaba a seguir tocándola, un presentimiento nada bonito lo ahogaba durante las noches, estaba convencido de que algo pasaría en este año escolar.

Al regresar del rancho, Bella les contó a sus amigas su experiencia, lo que paso esas dos semanas y las dos rieron como tontas, le dijeron a Bella lo esencial del sexo, asustándola un poco cuando le dijeron que Edward intento tener sexo con ella.

— Pero…—Tartamudeo sonrojada—, él… Y yo… Nosotros somos…

— Bella —La interrumpió Rose —, Emmett y yo hemos hablado de ello, y él dice que aún soy muy niña para ello. No te mentiré, he investigado sobre ello, ya no somos tan niñas. Además, lo que tú lees en tus "inocentes libros", es el sexo. Así que tú también sabes de ello.

— Pero es diferente leerlo a hacerlo. —Musito Bella, bajando la cabeza.

— Edward, Emmett y Jasper tienen la misma edad, Bells —Replico Alice, mirándola comprensivamente —, ellos ya están en otra edad, y sí, tal vez aún seamos unas niñas para esto. Apenas vamos a cumplir, bueno tú Bells, trece…

— Porque no mejor me dicen si sus padres ya aceptan sus noviazgos. —Prefirió cambiar de tema Bella.

Rose y Alice se miraron comprensivamente y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Sus padres aún no lo aceptaban, pero ¿Por qué si los Swan aceptaban que Bella anduviera con Edward, que tenía la misma edad que sus novios, a ellas no?

— Diferencias de padres, supongo…—Declaró Bella.

— Sí, pero… ¿Por qué tú sí? —Rezongo Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

— Tal vez porque los Cullen y mis papás se conocen bien. Edward y yo fuimos mejores amigos por un tiempo, antes de ser novios. Tal vez por eso…

Las dos chicas se quedaron pensativas de lo que su mejor amiga les dijo, aún confundidas y enojadas. No era justo que sus padres no les permitieran estar con Emmett y Jasper, solo eran tres años de diferencia, no era tanto…

No sabían porque el miedo de sus padres y no lo querían comprender.

.

.

.

Séptimo grado, fue el año que lo desato todo…

Bella, Alice y Rose entraron a la Escuela Media, estando casi al parejo que Emmett y Jasper. Las clases eran más largas, los profesores más estrictos, y los exámenes valían más. Los ensayos de Ballet se multiplicaron cuando los recitales de la escuela empezaron, un nuevo concurso también empezó.

Los concurso, tanto de baile hasta de fotografía y demás, empezaban. Los infantiles, que era donde ellas practicaban, juveniles y superiores eran muy vistos, sobre todo los infantiles, ahí se veían las grandes promesas. Los municipales constaban de las participantes del pueblo, mientras que las estatales empezarían a competir con las mejores del estado. Las regionales serían del país. Y para Bella, ese concurso era a partir de ahora su vida…

Pero dos cosas terribles pasaron en su vida, ese año.

Cuando cumplió los trece, mientras iba de camino a Port Ángeles, sufrió un accidente, muriendo en él su tía Heidi. Bella estuvo en el hospital por dos meses, uno inconsciente y el otro en operaciones, había perdido movilidad en los pies y tendrían que pasar varios meses para que volviera a caminar, y más para que pudiera volver a bailar…

Durante esos años que estuvo en Forks, conoció a un chico, Jacob Black, era el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre. Al principio casi no se hablaban, pero después del accidente, empezaron a hablar más, varias veces él fue a visitarla al hospital, su amistad fue creciendo y Bella empezó a confundirse.

Edward pasaba a verla casi diario, no le importaba llegar tarde a su casa, lo que quería era ver a su pequeña princesa. Él no sabía de Jacob Black, Bella nunca le había hablado de él y él nunca se topó con Black. Ni se imaginaba que su pequeña empezaba a tener otros sentimientos a por Jacob, a confundirse…

Bella empezaba a sentir cierta atracción a por Jacob, pero el amor que le tenía a Edward seguía ahí, presente…

— Tal vez solo estés… Confundida…—Le aconsejo Rose, cuando les dijo a sus amigas, un día en que ellas vinieron a verla a su casa, ya ella dada de alta.

— ¡Sí! Es decir, a todas nos pasa… Llega un momento en que te confundes, porque bueno… No sé, pero te confundes, sin embrago, te das cuenta de que el amor que sientes a por él, es más fuerte… Se te pasará, Bella. —Concluyo Alice.

— El amor que siento a por Edward es inmenso, pero lo que empiezo a sentir por Jake… Es algo más, no sé como explicarlo…—Suspiro Bella. Sus amigas la miraron comprensivamente.

Lo que las tres no sabían, era que Edward las estaba escuchando. Y con el corazón hecho un puño, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa Swan, dejando las rosas en la cocina.

.

.

.

Los meses fueron pasando lentamente, Bella siguió con su educación en la casa, cuando se enteró de que Rose y Alice ganaron el segundo y tercer lugar en la competencia de los municipales, se echo a llorar, pero cuando ellas llegaron a celebrarlo, las felicitó y las abrazo.

— Felicidades, amigas… Las quiero mucho —Dijo Bella, llorando.

Sus amigas sabían que para Bella esto era difícil. Ella era una bailarina con una carrera prometedora. Amaba el Ballet con todas sus fuerzas, pero el no poder seguir bailando, era como ponerse fuego en la herida.

Bella ya podía ponerse en pie y caminar un poco más. Desde hace varias semanas, Edward no le hablaba a Bella más de cinco minutos. Y eso la empezaba a lastimar. Ella quería contarle a su novio, a su mejor amigo, todo lo que le pasaba en esos días que no se veían, pero sus conversaciones constaban de un simple "hola" fío y un "adiós" rápido. Solo él le decía como estaba y si Bella decía bien, Edward le decía "te extraño, pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos. Adiós"

Esas conversaciones dejaban a Bella dolida, triste y confundida. Cada día, se empezaba a convencer más de que esta relación ya no funcionada, de que algo había cambiado, inevitablemente. Jake venía a verla a diario y le decía a él lo que a Edward no le podía contar. Jacob era un buen muchacho, de buena familia, el menor de tres hijos, dos gemelas y él.

Era el chico perfecto, según Renné. Para la señora Swan, Jake le era perfecto para su niña, mejor que Edward Cullen. Charlie quería a Jacob, pero había ganado cierto respeto y gran aprecio por Edward, él no estaba de acuerdo en las ideas de su mujer.

Para la familia Cullen no fue desapercibida la actitud de Edward. Estaba más irritable cada día, le gruñía a su hermana Bree cuando ella le pedía jugar, ignoraba a Kate y era muy grosero con Esme y Carlisle. Algo, sin duda, estaba afectando mucho a Edward. Y eso era preocupante para todos.

.

.

.

Cuando Bella volvió a caminar con normalidad, la noticia fue gran celebrada entre todos. Bella estaba feliz de volver a caminar, y porque no, correr un poco, aunque el doctor Steven le haya dicho que era muy pronto para eso.

Edward había pensando mucho las cosas, él sabía que después de que hiciera eso, Bella lo odiaría, pero necesitaba hacerlo, ni él mismo sabía porque, solo que era una necesidad.

Al mes de que Bella volvió a la escuela, Edward la invito a pasar un fin de semana con él, para enmendar esos meses donde él se había comportado raro. Bella acepto, iba bien en la escuela y su papá había dicho que sí.

Su mamá fue la que se opuso, pero al final, accedió. Faltaban dos meses para que salieran de vacaciones y empezaran el octavo grado y con él, prepararse para la Escuela Superior y próximamente la Universidad.

El día en que Bella llegó a la casa Cullen, Edward se comportó como todo un caballero la llevo a la habitación de los invitados y le ayudo a instalarse, esa noche comieron la comida preferida de Bella, preparada por Esme y Kate. Esa noche, Edward la volvió a tocar donde ella no sabía que existían esas partes de su cuerpo. Experimento su primer orgasmo, su primer beso más que apasionado. Pero cuando Edward intento ir más allá, ella se asusto y lo obligo a parar.

Esa noche, Edward supo que debía ser suya, no importara como. Debía serlo… Antes de que lo inminente empezará…

El fin de su relación…

Al día siguiente, los Cullen tuvieron que salir, Bree fue a una fiesta de pijamas, y Kate se quedo en su Universidad. Edward invito a Bella a su dormitorio a ver películas. Pero lo que paso ahí, fue lo peor que Bella pudo haber pensando que le pasaría en la vida…

Edward estaba nervioso desde la mañana, él sabía que si hacía eso, la perdería… Pero era necesario. Se lo gritaba su ser, su mente…

Su cuerpo…

Así que cuando sus papás le dijeron que se quedaría con Bella, solos en la casa, él decidió que sería el día perfecto. Sus hermanas no estarían en casa, y sus padres solo le dijeron que no se durmieran tan tarde.

Bella llegó al cuarto de Edward en la tarde, lista para ver películas. El día estaba nublado y unos rayos se oían a lo lejos. Cuando entro en su cuarto, ella supo que algo raro pasaba…

Y no se equivoco cuando Edward la jalo contra su cuerpo y la azoto en la puerta.

— ¡Auch! —Grito ella, pero se echó a reír, a veces así jugaban los dos.

— Lo siento… —Susurró Edward, acercándose a ella y empezándole a besar su cuello. Ella se rio más nerviosa, pero cuando Edward empezó a intensificar sus caricias, ella se empezó a asustar.

— Edward…—Se intento alejar de él, pero él puso más fuerza—, Edward, me haces daño… Basta…

Forcejearon un poco, cuando ella sintió una mano en sus partes privadas, se empezó a asustar más, él era más fuerte y grande que ella. Él nunca la había tocado de esa manera y le empezaba a dar miedo, mucho miedo.

— ¡Basta! —Grito, volviendo a luchar, pero él gruño y la cargo, aventándola en la cama —. ¡NO!

Pero él no hizo caso, empezó a desnudarla, a fuerzas, ella cerró los ojos cuando él se deshizo de su franela, y le quito su sujetador que usaba para dormir, se intento tapar, pero no podía, el peso de él era más fuerte…

Sintió su piel caliente de Edward contra la suya, pero no era agradable. Él la estaba obligando y en ese momento, estaba aterrada, nunca habían llegado hasta esto… Ella empezó a sollozar, sin abrir los ojos. Él estaba como enceguecido, no parecía razonar, estaba perdido en el calor de ella, en su suavidad.

Cuando Bella sintió las manos de su amor por todas partes, se tensó… Él no hizo nada para querer detenerse. Y cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, entrando de apoco, abrió los ojos asustada.

Fue cuando el verde esmeralda, en esos momentos oscuros, chocaron con los chocolates antes brillantes, pero ahora estaban opacados por el miedo, el terror y el dolor. Él se detuvo, cuando sus palabras le hicieron eco en su memoria…

"_Te protegeré de todos, inclusive de mí mismo de ser necesario… Siempre seré tu héroe… Y tu príncipe de lunas y estrellas…"_

Eso fue lo que hizo parar y alejarse de un salto de Bella. Miro su cuerpo desnudo y por primera vez noto cuan tenso estaba, como ella lloraba y lo miraba como si lo viera por primera vez.

— Yo…—Empezó, pero no siquiera sabía que decir, que hacer…—Lo siento…

Y corrió al baño de su cuarto, dejando a Bella helada, aterrorizada y herida, con sus ilusiones de niña rotas, destrozadas. Como ese sueño que ha sido de vuelto a la realidad, como esa ilusión que te dicen que no es verdad…

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo acostada, viendo el techo, sin poder creer que esto le estuviera a punto de pasar a ella. Sin poder ni querer creer que su príncipe de lunas y estrellas le haya intentado hacer eso, la haya querido violar…

Ante ese último pensamiento, reacciono, se paró corriendo de la cama y se vistió, sin dejar de llorar. Miró a la puerta donde Edward estaba sentado hecho un ovillo, tapándose la cabeza con las manos, sin poder creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer…

Eso fue lo que termino por destruir su relación…

.

.

.

Los años pasaron, y ese recuerdo quedo grabado en la memoria a fuego de Bella. Desde ese día, no volvió a ver a Edward o a los Cullen. No hablaba con ellos, corto cualquier comunicación con ellos, al principio ellos, al igual que los Swan y todos sus amigos, se confundieron y sorprendieron por la actitud de su amiga.

Solamente, Emmett y Jasper seguían en contacto, pero cada que hablaban, Edward evitada tocar estrictamente el tema de Bella. Su familia no sabía que fue lo que había pasado. Solo que cuando regresaron el domingo a la casa, Bella ya no estaba y Edward estaba confundido, en shock.

— Edward, hijo, ¿Qué paso, estás bien? ¿Y Bella, le ha pasado algo? —Pregunto preocupada Esme, acercándose a su hijo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

— Bella y yo terminamos…—Fue lo único que dijo. Sin mirar a su mamá o papá, se levanto del sofá de la sala y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Cuando Bella regreso esa noche a su casa, sus papás se asustaron al verla tan destruida. Renné corrió a su hija y la abrazo, llevándola a la sala y sentándola frente a ella.

— ¿Qué paso, mi vida? —Pregunto preocupado su padre, acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

— Yo…—Dudo, ¿les debía decir lo que paso, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar esa noche? —Termine con Edward…—Decidió decir. Porque después de esto, era obvio que ella no volvería con él.

Se soltó a llorar con todo el dolor que sentía, todo el horror… Renné la abrazo y Bella se durmió en brazos de su madre hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Esa semana, fue la peor de su vida, todas sus amigas la veían con lástima, solo Rose y Alice la intentaban hacer sonreír, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero algo había pasado. Su inocencia había sido destruida, de la forma más cruel del mundo…

Los meses que siguieron, Jake fue un gran amigo para Bella, pero cuando Jacob le confeso su amor a ella, ella se dio una oportunidad más. Estaba aún dolida y asustada, pero el amor de Jake era muy reconfortante y eso le agradaba. Fueron los cinco meses más hermosos de su vida, pero llegado un momento, ella se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Jake, que amaría por y para siempre a Edward.

Quedaron como amigos, y ese día, les conto a sus amigas lo que paso con Edward esa noche, ya no podía seguir con el secreto por más tiempo.

Sus amigas se enfurecieron ante esa confesión, Rosalie casi va a decirle a Jasper que le dijera donde vivía ese mal nacido, para darle la golpiza de su vida.

— ¡Se lo merece ese cabrón! —Grito enfurecida.

— Rose, por favor… No…—musito Bella, volviendo a llorar. Al ver a su amiga tan destruida, más que cuando les dijo que corto con Edward, fue lo que la hizo desistir… Ella ya no se merecía tanto dolor.

.

.

.

Edward no volvió a tocar el piano.

Bella no volvió a cantar ni a bailar. Pero volvió a tocar, tocar era como recordarlo como lo que fue, su príncipe de lunas y estrellas.

La escuela Media paso muy rápido, cuando se dio cuenta, ya se estaba graduando para entrar a la Escuela Superior, la preparatoria. El dolor de Edward fue pasando, pero se quedo en su memoria, en su corazón.

Bella se volvió más callada, sin esa chispa que alegraba a todos, se empezó a centrar más en el piano, en sus libros y en sus escritos. Empezó a escribir, para poder sacar ese dolor dentro de ella. Sus lecturas, sus libros, le daban la ilusión de ese amor puro que alguna vez conoció.

Nunca volvió a ver a Edward hasta cuando tenía quince años. Y dos años habían pasado de ese… día.

Bella se había vuelto una persona reservada, callada y un poco triste. Solo sus amigas sabían de esa Bella alegre, en el primer grado de la preparatoria, conoció a Ángela, una chica muy linda y con un gran corazón, ella se volvió su mejor amiga, y cuando le conto lo de Edward, Ángela simplemente dijo:

— No te atormentes con ello, sé que te duele, que te arruino todo, pero debes seguir. Si lo sigues recordando, entonces no podrás ser feliz nunca… Olvida, perdona y continua con tu vida, Bella.

.

.

.

El día en que Edward y Bella se volvieron a ver, fue el día más especial para Bella. Lo último que supo de los Cullen fue que se habían mudado a Chicago. Ella estaba en Port Ángeles, de compras para el cumpleaños de su mamá. Iba sola, escuchando música con los auriculares cuando tropezó con un joven muy guapo.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —Se disculpo Bella, recogiendo sus cosas y las de él, cuando una mano nívea la detuvo y esa voz tan familiar la paralizo.

— No se preocupe, señorita, fue mi culpa… —Al levantar la cabeza, Bella vio esos ojos verdes que tanto había amado.

— Edward…—Susurro sorprendida.

— Bella…—La voz de él se oía sorprendida también.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Emm, trabajo en esa librería, para pagar mi escuela. —Le señalo una librería que estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Era donde compraba sus libros casi siempre.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

— Desde… ese día… Les pedí a mis papás privacidad, me compraron un apartamento en Chicago y yo pago todos mis gatos. Trabajo aquí desde hace casi tres meses. Nos volvimos a mudar a Seattle.

— ¡Oh! —Fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

Un silencio incomodo le siguió, los dos estaban abrumados, sorprendidos y ella un poco aterrada de su encuentro. Edward miro esos ojos que nunca podría olvidar, y se decidió arriesgar.

— ¿Te gustaría… hablar, algún día?

Ella lo miro, se veían tan perdido, tan arrepentido. Dos años sin verlo había sido suficiente tiempo para saber que lo necesitaba, que de alguna manera, los dos tenían la culpa de lo que paso… ese día.

Y necesitaban hablar, ella tenía que saber porque estuvo a punto de hacer eso.

— Sí… Me gustaría…—Acepto, sonriendo tímidamente a él. Su relación con los hombres se había marchitado, apenas y abrazaba a su padre por más de cinco segundos, y cuando hablaba con uno, se ponía siempre nerviosa e indiferente.

— ¿Qué te parece mañana?

— Perfecto… Mmm, ¿frente al parque que esta aquí a dos cuadras?

— Me parece bien… ¿A las… tres? —Edward se estaba jugando mucho, pero quería hablar con ella, disculparse y que eso que ellos tenían, volviera.

— Si, me parece perfecto… Ahí te veo…—Ella se empezó a alejar, sonriendo nerviosa.

— ¡Bella! —Grito Edward, cuando ella empezó a desaparecer entre la gente. Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse y otra vez, esa sensación cálida regreso. — ¡Fue bueno verte, princesa!

Ella se sonrojo, pero sonrió débilmente.

— ¡Lo mismo dijo, Edward! —Sonrió por última vez y desapareció.

_Una oportunidad para enmendar mi error._ Pensó Edward, viéndola desaparecer…

.

.

.

Edward estaba nervioso. No pudo dormir durante toda la noche, y ni siquiera lo intento. Al llegar a su casa, sus padres notaron su humor, él les dio un beso y un abrazo, como desde hace dos años no lo hacía. Jugó un rato con Bree, que cumpliría nueve años en agosto. Hablo con Kate como hermanos mayores, ella estaba en su último año de Medicina, para iniciar con su residencia.

Esa noche fue el mismo Edward de hace dos años. El cariñoso y divertido. El que sus papás tanto anhelaban. Volvió a tocar el piano, y su mamá casi llora al enterarse de que había visto a Bella.

Que mañana hablaría con ella y él esperaba que todo quedara en el pasado y volvieran.

— Me alegra saberlo, mi niño… —Le dijo ella, dándole un beso en su frente. —. Estoy segura de que Bella también te extraño. Y estoy segura de que pronto volverán.

Edward sonrió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Pero, nuevamente, un presentimiento le hizo dudar… Esa misma sensación de cuando intento violar a Bella lo volvió a azotar. Su corazón se hizo un puño y el miedo le empezó a carcomer.

_Algo no estaba bien…_

.

.

.

Bella había pasado la noche en vela, entre le emoción y el terror de volver a hablar con Edward, de volver a verlo. Tenía miedo, sí, pero tenía que saber respuestas.

Él era el amor de su vida, de eso estaba segura, de lo que no tanto era de sí podría perdonarle lo que intento hacerle. De si podría olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo, regresar con él como si nada hubiera pasado…

A la mañana siguiente, tenía ojeras, estaba nerviosa y emocionada. Paso todo el día haciendo sus deberes, era sábado y sus padres se habían ido con su nana Swan a Nueva York, le harían unos análisis a la nana Swan.

Bella estaba tan nerviosa que hizo el quehacer en toda su casa para tener algo diferente en la mente, termino a las dos y media, se metió a bañar rápidamente y cuando se acostó en su cama para descansar un momento, se quedo dormida. Había agotado todas sus energías, una noche sin dormir y tan nerviosa estaba que no probó bocado, le cobraron la deuda.

.

.

.

Edward llevaba casi una hora esperándola. Estaba sentado en una banca, perfecta para que ella lo viera nada más entrar al parque. Tenía unas pequeñas rosas rojas en su mano y estaba muy nervioso. Se había tardado casi toda la mañana en prepararse para la cita y ahora ella no llegaba…

_Tal vez se arrepintió…_

Con un deje de tristeza, se levanto, dejando las rosas en la banca. Dio una última mirada al parque, nada. Niños jugando, parejas paseando, familias disfrutando de su sábado, pero ni una señal de ella…

Suspiro y empezó a caminar a su coche. Ella no llegó. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y quiso llorar, pero se lo merecía. Era justo, después de lo que él intento hacer… Cabizbajo, no se dio cuenta ni miro cuando empezó a atravesar la calle para ir a su coche.

Unos gritos y un claxon lo hicieron detenerse y levantar la mirada. Lo único que vio fue un camión, viniendo hacía él sin poder detenerse. Abrió los ojos aterrado y antes de poder hacer algo, sintió un fuerte golpe y después… Todo negro…

.

.

.

Un incesante piteó la despertó, gruño, y se movió de lado, pero ese mismo pitido la desesperó, se levanto desorientada y no escucho ese pitido, se estaba acostando nuevamente, cuando volvió a escucharlo.

— Mierda…—Gruñó, levantándose de mala gana y corriendo a la sala, alcanzo a contestar en el cuarto timbrazo—, ¿bueno?

— ¿Bella? —La voz de Esme Cullen sorprendió a Bella, se quedo un momento callada, sin saber porque Esme lloraba.

— Sí, ¿Qué pasa, Esme? —Pregunto confundida.

— Bella… ¡Oh, mi Bella! Ne-necesito qu-que ve-vengas a-al ho-hospital ge-general de-de Po-port Án-ángeles...—Tartamudeo, con los sollozos confundiéndose con las palabras. Bella se empezó a alarmar al oír la palabra hospital.

Instintivamente, miro al reloj de la pared… 5.40 de la tarde. Ahogo un grito, su cita con Edward había sido hace dos horas. Y entonces, reacciono.

_Hospital… Esme Cullen… ¡Algo le paso a Edward!_

Su corazón se empezó a acelerar, casi no podía respirar del miedo.

— Es Edward, ¿verdad? —Fue lo único que dijo.

— Ven, por favor… Él te necesita…—Eso fue todo para que Bella colgara, y corriera a su cuarto a vestirse, ni siquiera se fijo en lo que se puso.

Unos jeans decolorados, una franela azul y sus converse, más una chamarra y su cabello en una coleta, fue todo lo que se puso.

Corrió escaleras abajo y se detuvo. No tenía como irse a Por Ángeles. _¿Qué hago?_

Tomando aire, le llamo a Alice y Rose. Diciéndoles que las necesitaría, fue suficiente para que ellas. Rose tomo las llaves de su deportivo rojo y paso por Alice a su casa, Bella las esperaba en el porche de su casa, nerviosa y empezando a llorar. En cuanto vio el coche de Rose, corrió a él y casi se aventó a él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto asustada Alice, viendo el estado de su amiga.

— Es Edward. Vamos al Port Ángeles, al hospital. —Pidió sin esperar respuesta de sus amigas, ellas comprendieron y con temor, Rose inició el camino a Port Ángeles.

Nunca una hora le fue tan larga como esos casi 60 minutos de viaje a Port Ángeles, Rose fue lo más rápido posible. El silencio las acompaño en ese viaje. Bella no podía estar quieta, el miedo la paralizaba de a veces, el terror de no saber que pasaría…

De cómo estaba su amor…

_Edward… No, tú no por favor…_

.

.

.

Al llegar al hospital, Bella ni siquiera espero a que Rose se estacionará, bajo corriendo del coche y entró como alma que lleva el diablo al hospital. Esme Cullen la estaba esperando en recepción. Al verla, Esme le hizo señas y Bella corrió a ella, lanzándose a sus brazos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunto Bella entre lágrimas, sin dejar de abrazar a Esme.

— Yo estaba en la casa, preparando la comida, cuando me hablaron, me dijeron que mi hijo había sufrido un accidente y que era necesario que llegará al hospital… Cuando llegue, mi hijo estaba en Urgencias, siendo revivido…—Un sollozo interrumpió su relato, cuando se pudo controlar, continuó —, me dijeron que era necesario operarlo, de emergencia…

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Pregunto esperanzada Bella. Esme asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

— Era lo único que esperábamos para que entraran a operarlo. Él te quiere ver… Te quiere hablar…

Bella asintió y se preparó, aún en brazos de Esme, caminaron hacia un pasillo, donde las enfermaras las siguieron y las llevaron hacia un cuarto. Bella trato de respirar con normalidad durante todo el camino, pero no podía.

Trago saliva cuando abrieron la puerta y les permitieron entrar.

— Ve tú, él te quiere ver a ti… Te esperaré en la sala de espera…—Le dijo Esme, aventándola ligeramente a la puerta. Bella sonrió sin fuerzas y tomando una última larga respiración, entró temblando.

La habitación era blanca y grande. Una cama estaba en medio de ella, y Edward estaba en esa cama, conectado a miles de cables, con una venda en su cabeza, se veían algunas manchas de sangre en la venda y Bella pudo respirar el olor a sal y metal. Se controlo y camino los pocos pasos que quedaban para ir a Edward, él respiraba con dificultad, casi superficialmente. Los sollozos se atoraron en la garganta de Bella.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y su hermosa cara estaba en esos momentos hinchada, con golpes morados y magullado. Inhalo aire fuertemente y se sentó con cuidado a un lado de él.

Edward percibió su presencia y abrió lentamente los ojos, ella sonrió dejando caer las lágrimas.

— Hey…—Susurró Edward.

— Hey…—Murmuro Bella, acercó una mano a su cabeza y le acarició la frente con cuidado.

— Yo… Pensé que no vendrías…—Dijo con dificultad él. Intento agarrar la mano de Bella, pero sus fuerzas no pudieron, Bella agarro su mano al ver que él no podía-

— Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo a la cita… Me quede dormida…

Una risa temblorosa salió de sus labios y Bella solo soltó una risa nerviosa, Edward se veían tan cansado…

— Pensé que te habías arrepentido…

— No… No, yo…—Se acercó lentamente a él, agarrando con más fuerza su mano, se la puso en su pecho, cerca de su corazón e intento no llorar. Pero no podía. Las lágrimas salieron sin remedio—, yo… Hice quehacer y me quede dormida… El teléfono me despertó, lo siento tanto, Edward…

Se soltó a llorar con fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza en su pecho. Él le acarició como pudo su cabello.

— No, yo lo siento… siento, siento haberlo echado a perder todo… Siento…

— No hables… Tienes que ponerte bien y luego hablaremos…—Le interrumpió Bella, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. En ellos vio lo que vio en los ojos azules de su tía Heidi antes de morir. El terror la amordazo.

— Sé… Sé que moriré… Lo presiento y… Solo quiero saber… Que estarás bien…—La respiración le empezó a dificultar, pero se quedo callado un momento, mientras que ella lloraba en silencio. —. ¿Sabes? Desde el primer día en que te conocí, supe que… Que algún día estaríamos juntos… Que seríamos… Una pareja… Pero, pero lo eche a perder… Eche a perder todo y…. Y lo lamento…

— Calla, Edward… Tú no morirás, ¿de acuerdo? Estarás bien. Y… Y hablaremos bien, pero… Pero no hables ahora. Tienes que recomponerte… Tienes que…—Un sollozo la calló, volvió a dejar caer su cabeza con suavidad en su pecho —. Te amo, Edward. Pero… Pero no puedes dejarme. Suficiente sufrí cuando terminamos de esa manera y… Y no te quiero volver a perder. Sé que eres el adecuado para mí, el único. Por favor… No me dejes…

Edward suspiro e intento no llorar él también, pero era inevitable. Sabía lo que pasaría. Sabía que venía lo inevitablemente, nuevamente…

— Es mi tiempo… Lo sabes, Bella… Yo también te amo… Siempre lo haré.

— Prometiste no dejarme nunca… Prometiste estar conmigo siempre, Edward… Lo prometiste…—Susurro en su pecho, con rabia, dolor y miedo.

— Y siempre estaré contigo, solo que ahora… Bella, estoy muy cansado… Solo quiero dormir…—Murmuro Edward.

— Duérmete…—Levanta nuevamente su cara y lo miro sonriendo débilmente —, pero vuelve a despertar, ¿okey? Vuelve a mí…

El corazón de Edward empezó a latir más lento. Ya llegaba su hora, lo sabía, lo presentía. Al igual que Bella, se abrazó con fuerza a él.

— Recuerdas que una vez dije que… que sería bonito morir en mi cumpleaños —Pregunto Edward, respirando con más dificultad.

Hasta ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta de que hoy era 21 de Junio. Hoy era su cumpleaños. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

— Cumples 18, ¿verdad? —Pregunto ella, ignorando la palabra "morir".

— Sí... Ya soy mayor de edad… Siempre, siempre quise celebrarlo contigo…

— Yo también…

— Estoy muy cansando, Bella… Quiero dormir…—Poco a poco cerró los ojos, pero ella no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo ir así como así…

— ¿Recuerdas ese verano que me pediste ser tu novia? —Él abrió sus ojos y la vio, aún no se podía ir. No podía... Tenía que tener su perdón.

— Sí, me acuerdo…

— Fue el mejor verano de mi vida… Encontré a mi príncipe de lunas y estrellas, Edward… No te puedo dejar ir así como así, no te quiero dejar ir… Te necesito en mi vida…

— Mi princesa…—Edward suspiro hondo, haciendo una mueca de dolor… Estaba tan cansando… Tan adolorido…—. Siempre serás mi princesa. Aunque no te pueda ver, o aunque no me puedas ver, lo serás… Abril fue lo mejor de mi vida... Tú fuiste lo mejor de mi vida…

Ella negó con la cabeza, si querer soltar su mano.

— Solo te pido… Pido tu perdón, Bella… no sé porque quise violarte… Supongo que sabía que te estaba perdiendo… Y soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para no quererte para nadie más… Pero necesito tú perdón. Lo necesito para estar en paz…

Le tembló su aliento entre los labios, Bella se volvió a recostar en su pecho, recordando todos esos buenos momentos, todas esas travesuras, juegos y experiencias. Recordó cuando él le compró su collar de plata con una cruz de plata, con la imagen de Jesucristo en ella, cuando le dijo que era para su princesa. El mismo collar que nunca se ha quitado desde entonces. Bella no era muy religiosa pero en ese momento, le rogaba con todas sus fuerzas a Dios para que salvara a su príncipe.

Tomo su dije entre sus dedos y se lo enseño a Edward.

— Él te salvará, no permitirá que tu familia y yo nos quedemos sin ti, no te puedes ir, Edward… No puedes…

Él miro su dije, le había costado conseguir ese collar, pero cuando lo vio, supo que era adecuado para su princesa. Para su niña. Sin embargo, él sabía su destino, de alguna manera u otra. Lo sabía.

— Por favor, mi niña… Dame tu perdón… Quiero dormir…—Le rogó, pero Bella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a él con fuerza…—. Te amo, Bella… Siempre seré tu héroe… Siempre te amaré…

Ella cerró los ojos y se abrazó con más fuerza a él. No le dijo perdón, aunque muy en su interior ella sabía que ya lo había perdonado. Pero no podía decirlo, porque s lo decía, entonces él se iría, y ella no podía dejarlo ir. No quería hacerlo. Lo quería a su lado, como la maldita bastarda egoísta que era…

_Pi, pi, pi, pi…._

Ella sintió cuando su corazón empezó a dejar de latir, como de a poco, su vida se iba entre sus manos sin poder hacer nada. Los brazos de él estaban aferrados a su cintura, poco a poco la fueron soltando. Dejándola libre. Pero ella no lo soltó. Escucho su último "te amo" con su último aliento. Sintió cuando él se fue.

_Pi, pi, pi, pi… _

Cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, cuando el pitido que indicaba que ya no había latidos empezó a resonar por toda el cuarto.

_Piiiiii…_

— Te amo, te perdono, te perdono… Te perdono, Edward… Te perdono…—Empezó a repetir una y otra vez, como si diciéndolo él regresaría.

Todo paso como en cámara lenta, varias enfermeras y dos doctores entraron al cuarto, con el equipo de reavivamiento. Cuando intentaron quitar a Bella, ella grito y se aferró a él, llorando todo el tiempo con fuerza. Esme entró al cuarto y vio la terrible escena, los latidos de su hijo no se oían. Bella se aferraba a él con su vida, mientras que las enfermeras la intentaban apartar, se pego a la pared, sin poder creerlo, llorando con fuerza, poco a poco se dejo caer en el suelo.

El doctor logro junto con dos enfermeras separar a Bella, mientras una la aferraba lejos de la cama, el demás equipo intento reanimar a Edward. Pero ya era muy tarde…

Edward estaba muerto…

.

.

.

Rose y Alice escucharon todo el alboroto y vieron como Esme Cullen estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando, mirando al cuarto de su hijo en shock, dos enfermeras sacaron a Bella del cuarto, ella lloraba, gritaba y pataleaba.

Sus amigas corrieron a ella, y mientras Rose la sujetaba con fuerza, Alice fue a con Esme, levantándola con cuidado y llevándola a la sala. Bella había dejado de patalear y gritar cuando sintió los brazos de Rose. Se aferro a ella y dejo salir su dolor…

— Está muerto… Está muerto…—Decía una y otra vez Bella. Sin poder ni querer creerlo.

— Ya, ya pequeña, ven…—La sentó con cuidado en una silla y la abrazo protectoramente. De las tres, Rosalie era la más maternal. Le hizo una seña a Alice, ella tenía abrazada a Esme. Pero ella no lloraba, seguía en shock, sin poder creerlo. —Háblale a los señores Swan. Bella los necesita.

Alice asintió y con cuidado saco su celular para llamarlos.

Carlisle Cullen había sido avisado que su hijo estaba en el hospital, y cuando llegó a él, encontró a su mujer sentada, abrazada por Alice, sin hacer o decir nada. Su cara estaba en blanco. Bella lloraba desgarradoramente a su lado.

Le tomo menos de medio segundo entenderlo y su rostro empalideció, corrió a su mujer y se hinco frente a ella. En cuanto lo vio Esme, fue como si por fin cayera en la cuenta y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando con algo más que dolor.

— Mi hijo… Mi hijo…

— Ya, mi amor… Ya…—Carlisle le acarició su cabello, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas caer también. Kate y Bree llegaron media hora después. Cuando vieron a sus padres sentados, abrazados el uno al otro, llorando. Lo comprendieron.

— No…—Murmuro Bree, corrió a su mamá y se lanzo a sus brazos —. ¡NO!

Kate se quedo llorando a unos pasos de ellos, vio a Bella llorar abrazada a Rose y se sintió peor. La que alguna vez creyó su cuñada estaba destrozada, al igual que todos. Pero Bella lloraba con algo más que dolor. Con sentimiento. Con amor…

Con furia…

Kate se acercó a ella y en cuanto Bella la vio, salto a sus brazos, llorando las dos.

Rose y Alice vieron llorar a su amiga, y ellas también lloraron. Aunque Edward haya intentado hacerle eso a su amiga, él había sido su amigo…

Los señores Swan llegaron quince minutos después, junto con la Nana Swan. Solo vieron a su hija llorar, mirando a la nada, abrazada a Kate. Esme y Carlisle habían ido a firmar y preparar el papeleo para el funeral.

Edward había muerto de manera natural. Su corazón no lo soportó y dejo de latir. Lo que más le pegaba a los doctores y enfermeras, era que la chica de cabellos caobas, y ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, lo haya visto morir. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Edward Cullen, la vieron llorar desgarradoramente, aferrada a él, diciéndole algunas palabras que él ya no podía oír.

El rostro del muchacho estaba en paz, como si al fin hubiera descansado de algo.

Esme y Carlisle lloraban viendo el cuerpo de su hijo siendo preparado. No le harían autopsia, el mismo doctor que lo atendió cuando llego, hizo el papeleo. Hora de la muerte: 8.45 de la noche. Día: 21 de Junio del 2007.

.

.

.

Bella había dejando de llorar y estaba profundamente dormida…

Gracias al tranquilizante que Carlisle Cullen pidió para ella. Ella se resistió al principio, pero sus padres la inmovilizaron y en menos de cinco minutos, ella estaba profundamente dormida. Le dejaron en el cuarto de Edward, mientras se prepara el papeleo, el funeral y se avisaba a la familia y amigos.

Carlisle y Esme lo hacían todo mecánicamente, Bree se había ido con Bella a dormir, las dos estaban acostadas en la cama, mientras que Edward esperaba en la morgue su funeral.

Rose y Alice tuvieron que avisarle a sus novios que su mejor amigo estaba muerto y a sus padres, que no irían esa noche a casa. Emmett y Jasper no lo tomaron para nada bien.

Emmett al principio lo tomo como broma, pero al oír la seriedad en la voz de su amiga, se echó a llorar como niño pequeño. Jasper solamente se quedo blanco y muy callado.

Al llegar al hospital, vieron la desolación que se respiraba ahí.

— ¿Y Bella? —Pregunto Emmett al no encontrarla, abrazado a Rose.

— La tuvieron que dopar. Estaba muy alterada… Está en la habitación donde estaba Edward, los Cullen tienen una casa aquí, en Port Ángeles, la moverán ahí, junto con el cuerpo… De Edward…—se trabo en esas últimas palabras, los ojos de Emmett se volvieron a poner acuosos, pero solamente asintió.

A las dos de la mañana, todo estaba listo. Velarían el cuerpo de Edward en la casa que los Cullen tenían en Port Ángeles todo el domingo, y lo cremarían el lunes en la mañana.

Charlie no despertó a su pequeña, la tomo en brazos y la saco del hospital, con Carlisle detrás de él, con su pequeña Bree en sus brazos. Renné ayudo a Esme a salir del hospital, mientras que el ferro con el cuerpo de Edward lo sacaban algunos enfermero y Emmett y Jasper. Lo metieron a una camioneta y en el coche de Rose, siguieron el Mercedes de Carlisle a la casa Cullen.

Charlie deposito a Bella en la cama de Kate, y la miro dormir, pequeñas lágrimas le surcaban aún su rostro, y por su expresión no parecía tener un ben sueño.

Él se preparó para lo que venía… Sabía que a partir de ahora, ya nada sería igual.

.

.

.

Bella despertó poco a poco, mirando confundida a su alrededor. Se movió de lado y pudo ver la silueta de alguien sentado frente a ella, cerró los ojos y suspiro, de repente, todos los recuerdos de lo pasada llegaron a ella como un rayo, se paro de la cama, asustada de que fuera verdad. Cuando se dio cuenta de estaba sola, y en el cuarto de Kate, temió lo peor. Se levanto con cuidado y se puso sus converse. Al salir del cuarto, noto la atmosfera tensa, con un deje de tristeza y dolor.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina. Varias mujeres estaban ahí, reconoció a su tía Victoria y corrió a ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, tía? —Le pregunto confundida.

— Bella… ¿No te acuerdas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Bella…—Victoria tomó aire, la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos—, Edward está muerto…

Ella se quedó callada, sin saber que hacer o decir. Victoria decidió llevarla a la sala, donde había más gente. Muchos de ellos, la miraban con lastima. Con tristeza. Vislumbro a sus padres, a Esme y a Carlisle. A sus amigas. Y entonces lo vio.

Vio el ataúd de donde descansaba el cuerpo de Edward.

Con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, se acercó lentamente a él. Sus papás la intentaron detener, pero Esme los detuvo. Negó con la cabeza y dejo salir unas lágrimas.

Bella se acercó con cuidado al ataúd, su respiración era agitada, superficial. Poco a poco vislumbro el cuerpo de él, con un traje negro, como si estuviera dormido en paz. Un deje de sonrisa le adornaba el rostro, pálido como una sabana y con las sombras de los golpes y la hinchazón.

Cerró los ojos y se tiro sobre él, llorando desgarradoramente. Nadie intento alejarla de él. Entendieron por lo que ella estaba pasando. Necesitaba tiempo…

Esme y Renné se abrazaron con fuerza. Charlie solo bajo la cabeza, conmocionado por la reacción de su hija, mientras que Carlisle solo trataba de no llorar. Respiro profundo y miro a Bella. La pequeña estaba abrazada con fuerza al ataúd de él, llorando sobre él.

La gente que los conocía, dejaron caer lágrimas de tristeza. De dolor. La familia de Edward, los Masen y los Cullen, estaban en shock, ¿Cómo un joven de apenas 18 años, esté muerto mientras que la gente que asesina, viola, roba y hace el mal, sigue vivía? ¿Cómo en el mundo eso podía ser posible? ¿Cómo era posible que el asesino de Edward haya sido declarado inocente, que todo fue un accidente, cuando él estaba en exceso de velocidad en una calle transitada, y borracho?

La vida era cruel. El destino más. Ellos no entendían como un buen muchacho estaba muerto, dejando desolada a su familia, y sobre todo, a una joven que lloraba su muerte desgarradoramente…

Charlie decidió que era momento de separar a su hija. Con cuidado la movió y dejo que ella se abrazara a él, y llorará.

El domingo fue el más largo y doloroso en la vida de Bella Swan…

.

.

.

**Domingo 22 de Junio, 9.00 a.m. **

La carroza avanzaba con lentitud, atrás de ella, los carros que la seguían igual de lentos. Bella iba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche de sus padres. Miraba a la ventada, vestida de negro, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, parece que se había quedado sin lágrimas.

Los recuerdos de él le llegaban a cada momento, dejando caer una que otra lágrima triste. Suspiro profundamente, ganándose una mirada de su madre. Pero ella seguía mirando a la ventana, sin fijarse en nada. Cuando llegaron al crematorio, pareció despertar de un sueño.

Antes de bajar del coche, se puso unos lentes oscuros. Al bajar, Bree corrió a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, juntas fueron a donde la familia Cullen y los demás que decidieron quedarse en la cremación.

Bella fue a con Kate a sentarse, esperando a que les dejaran entrar. Fue difícil conseguir que Bella entrara, junto con Kate. A la hora de la cremación, solo podían estar los padres, o un familiar. Pero Bella les había rogado a sus padres, los Cullen y a los señores que estarían presentes en la cremación, que la dejaran entrar. La cara desolada de la chiquilla los convenció.

Un señor de aspecto maduro, con el cabello negro, un poco encanecido, vestido de traje negro, salió a donde ellos estaban y le hizo una seña a Kate y Bella, Bella le paso a Alice y Rose a Bree y se encamino junto con Kate al pequeño cuarto donde lo incinerarían.

Fue la última voluntad de Edward, era lo que él quería.

El cuarto constaba de solo un gran horno, el cuerpo de Edward ya estaba dentro, preparado para la cremación. Bella bajo los ojos y sollozo. Kate la abrazo contra su costado.

— Señores Cullen, señoritas… Estamos aquí para despedir a un buen hijo, hermano, amigo…—Empezó el señor de traje negro, las personas que estaban afuera, podían escuchar lo que el señor dijera, hasta antes de que iniciara la cremación. —. Edward Cullen fue un buen hijo, un gran hermano, gran persona y un chico maravilloso. La muerte duele. Pero a veces, no somos amos de nuestro propio destino. El destino cruel, fue el que decidió que este joven muchacho se fuera con el Señor. Él ya está descansando en paz.

Un silencio siguió a esas palabras, Bella controlo sus lágrimas, levantando la cabeza.

— ¿Quieren decir algo por última vez, señores Cullen, señoritas?

Esme Cullen levanto tímidamente su cabeza y trago saliva. Carlisle la sostuvo de los hombros.

— Mi hijo fue mi pequeño pianista… Fue el mejor chico que nunca tuve… Y ahora, solo espero que ya esté en paz. Que esté descansando… Nunca lo podré olvidar y siempre amaré a mi pequeño…—Se le cortó la voz. Carlisle bajo un momento la cabeza, pero la subió al segundo.

— Edward fue un gran muchacho, creo que eso todos lo sabíamos. Él se merecía más… Pero nosotros no decidimos quien vive y quien muere. Siempre querré a mi muchacho…—Esme negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a su esposo, Kate los miro sin derramar una lágrima. Aún no quería llorar.

— Él fue mi hermano menor…—Empezó con voz ronca—, nunca lo podré olvidar. Y nadie me podrá quitar su recuerdo… Te extrañaré, campeón…

Afuera, todos lloraban en silencio, Bree estaba callada, mirando al suelo. Ella no quiso ver como quemaban a su hermano, pero se despidió de él, antes de salir de la casa.

Bella se separó un poco de Kate y camino hasta estar frente a Edward. El vidrio era lo único que los separaba.

— Te amo, Edward…—Susurró, solo para que ella se escuchará —. Siempre lo haré, siempre te recordaré… Y te perdono…

Kate la alejo del vidrio, y ella se dejo hacer. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Su pobre corazón estaba luchando para no caer, pero ella ya no podía. Ver morir a tu amor, sentir como su vida se te va de sus manos…

Volteó la cabeza cuando el fuego empezó a aparecer. Los señores Cullen mantuvieron la mirada firme, viendo a su hijo. Kate la bajo, sin poderse contener. Bella empezó a sollozar en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

_Ahí va mi amor… Será todo lo que me quedará de ti… Tus recuerdos y tus cenizas… Ni una tumba para llorarte. ¿Por qué mierdas querías que te incineraran, carajo?_

Bella alzo la cabeza, viendo como el fuego lo comía. Lo incineraba. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero los recuerdos empezaron a llegar de a montón.

— _Sería bonito morir el día de tu cumpleaños… El mismo día que naciste, el mismo día que te vas… Recordaran esa fecha como algo especial… Algo único…_ —_Murmuro Edward un día, estaban abrazados en el pasto de la casa Cullen, viendo las nubes pasar. Era un fin de semana de esos, donde los dos se perdían y solo estaban ellos y su mundo._

— _No digas eso… No me gustaría verte morir…_—_Murmuro Bella nerviosa._

— _Mi vida, no tengas miedo. La muerte es parte del ciclo de la vida, además…—Añadió, acomodándose y viéndola risueñamente —, yo moriré antes que tú. Recuerda que soy más grande que tú por tres años. _

— _Sí, eres un viejo verde —Jugó ella con él, Edward la miro sorprendido y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. _

Esas risas sonaron como eco en su memoria, las lágrimas empezaron a caer libremente. Los _te amo_ dichos y no dichos, los abrazos, besos, apapachos… Todo se venía a ella… Esos días felices, los días raros, los tristes y el día feo…

La noche hermosa donde le prometió ser siempre su héroe, su príncipe de lunas y estrellas…

_Rompiste tú palabra… Prometiste estar juntos siempre… Y ahora me dejas…_

Bajo la cabeza, sollozando y sin poder seguir viendo como su cuerpo era quemado… Desaparecía…

— No lo hice…—Murmuro una voz cerca de su oído, Bella se estremeció al oírla y levanto la cabeza.

Topándose con la imagen de Edward frente a ella, sonriendo con su sonrisa de lado, esa sonrisa pícara que la enamoro desde el primer momento en que lo vio…

— Edward…—Susurró, su mirada vago al horno, y ¡ahí estaba! Incinerándose…

Entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera enfrente de ella?

Su respiración empezó a fallar cuando él se acercó a ella y la abrazo, sintió su calor, su olor…

Y eso fue suficiente para ella. Intento separarse, abrir los ojos y despertar. Pero no era un sueño. Era real…

— Edward…—volvió a murmurar, viendo su rostro sonriente.

Kate la miro preocupada, estaba pálida y temblorosa, miraba algo frente a ella con miedo, con terror casi.

— ¿Bella? —Le pregunto, lentamente. Ella la miro de repente, asustada, señalo frente a ella, al vació.

— Está aquí…—Murmuro.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto Esme, viéndola fijamente.

— Edward…—dijo con desesperación. Los tres Cullen la miraron con tristeza. Parecía darse cuenta de todo al fin.

— Sí, mi vida…—La tranquilizo Esme, pero sus siguientes palabras, la alteraron—. Está descansando al fin… Ahora, podremos poner sus cenizas en la tumba Cullen.

Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza, volvió a señalar frente a ella. Pero Edward había desaparecido. Ya no estaba.

— ¿Qué…?—Volteó a todos lados, sin saber donde estaba…

—_Eso se ve feo…_— Escuchó cerca de su oído, y cuando volteó lentamente, lo vio ahí. Parado, viendo al horno, donde _su _cuerpo se quemaba.

— Oh… Mierda…—Murmuro, y dejo que su cansado cuerpo se desplomará. Era demasiado para ella…

Demasiado…

— ¡Bella! —Gritaron los tres Cullen, Edward la vio caer, pero no pudo detenerla. Algo no podía, intento gritarles a sus padres, pero ellos parecían no verlo. Confundido, se alejó cuando su mano traspaso la espalda de su papá.

Miro al horno y vio su cuerpo quemándose… El terror lo empezó a golpear. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

¿Por qué su familia no le prestaba atención? ¿Por qué parecía que solo Bella lo había visto?

Siguió a su familia cuando salieron de ese cuarto, pero algo le llamo la atención y se acercó a ello, un pequeño cofre de madera caoba, de forma alargada y alta, con una inscripción que lo dejo helado…

_Edward Anthony Cullen Masen._

_Gran hijo, hermano, amigo y novio…_

_Los valientes siempre mueren con una sonrisa en su cara…_

_21 de Junio 1989 – 21 de Junio 2007._

* * *

**N/A: Holaaa!**

**Bueno, no puedo decir mucho de este OS, porque hasta la segunda parte, se aclarara todo…**

**Solo puedo decir…**

**BASADO EN HECHOS REALES. UNA HISTORIA QUE SINCERAMENTE, NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN VIVIERAN…**

**Para esa amiga eterna, Para ese amor que nunca se olvida…**

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero no haberlos echo llorar! Pero, yo sí lloré... :'( Espero les guste & me digan qe tal está… :)**

**Aclaraciones y final, en la segunda parte… Espero subirla pronto, :) Espero no me quieran matar por esto!**

**Las amo…**

**Mariie Emma.!**

* * *

**************- Travesura realizada -**


	2. Segunda Parte

******- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los utilizo para esta historia. **Basada en hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.**

**DEDICADO A ESA AMIGA, A ESA PERSONA QUE CONOZCO TAN BIEN… & QUE DESCONOZCO TAMBIÉN…**

**DEDICADO A ESE AMOR, AL PRIMER AMOR QUE TE HACE SOÑAR & SENTIR… PERO QUE LLEGADO UN MOMENTO, DEBES DEJAR IR…**

**BUENO, TÓMENSE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER LA ÚLTIMA PARTE, DIGIÉRANLO BIEN &... TRANQUILAS. **

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN! & NO LLOREN TANTO!**

**Recomendación Musical:** Yo te esperaré- Tercer Cielo, Bulletproof- Re Deux, Desde Mi Cielo- Mago de O (el que desato todo), Esperanza Del Corazón- Mane de la Parra. Ocean Of Memories & Hymn To The Sea- Titanic Soundtrack, Thinking of You- Katy Perry. Fuiste Tú- Ricardo Arjona & Gaby Moreno.

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE…**

Las etapas de duelo constan en cinco: Negación, Rabia, Negociación, Dolor y al final… Llega la Aceptación… En varias personas, estas etapas se muestran de manera diferentes, algunas personas no logran poder aceptarlo y se quedan en su negación, o la rabia. O el dolor… No son capaces de dejar ir a ese ser querido…

La vida es polvo, en un segundo todo acaba. Los errores de la gente nos llevan a nuestro futuro. Cuando la gente que amas muere, siempre deja una pieza importante en ti, en tus manos está dejarlo ir o aferrarte a él. En ti depende cómo y cuáles etapas pasaran primero por ti, hasta llegar a esa anhelada, tanto para la familia como para ese ser amado… La aceptación… O también si quieres llegar a esa etapa y dejarlo ir, y no aferrarte con tu vida a él…

.

.

.

**NEGACIÓN…**

Edward se quedo helado al leer esa inscripción. No sabía que pasaba, porque todos afuera lloraban, porque Bella estaba tan destruida. No se imaginaba que estaba muerto. Que él ya no debía estar ahí, en ese mundo.

Intento hablar con su familia, pero nadie lo escuchaba… Nadie lo veía… Poco a poco fue recordando todo. Fue aceptándolo todo.

_¿Por qué sigo aquí?_

Su respuesta llego casi enseguida. Al ver el cuerpo de Bella, más frágil de lo que él recordaba, al verla tan destrozada… Ella tenía que dejarlo ir… Y él tenía que ayudarla a saber vivir sin él… Esa era su misión, antes de poder descansar en paz…

.

.

.

Bella fue despertando poco a poco, casi sin querer abrir los ojos… Esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño. Estaba en su habitación, con sus cosas, como si nada hubiera pasado. Suspiro, creyendo que todo fue un mal sueño, pero al levantarse, se fijo en su ropa.

Traía su pijama. Se estremeció, ¿Cómo se puso su pijama, si estaba en bata? Con miedo, se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar al pasillo, todo se veía normal. Agudizo bien el oído. Nada de llantos…

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, casi con miedo. Al llegar abajo, vislumbro a sus padres en la cocina. Hablaban en voz baja; cabizbajos y cansados. Se armó de valor y camino a la cocina, interrumpiendo su plática. Ellos la miraron seriamente, pero con algo de… ¿Tristeza, tal vez? No… Con lástima. Ella se fijo entonces en su ropa. Negra. De velorio. El aire era triste, pesado…

— Hola…—Susurró, intentando controlar su voz. Que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

— Hola, bebé… ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunto su madre, con voz dulce.

— Mamá, papá…—No contesto su pregunta, debía saberlo. Quería saber si era verdad lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas atrás. —. ¿Es verdad? ¿No fue un sueño?

Sus padres entendieron el significado de sus palabras, los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas, su padre se acercó a ella lentamente. La tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos fijamente. Su padre nunca le mentiría…

— Sí, mi vida… Es verdad. Edward está muerto.

Duro. Cruel. La verdad. Odio a su padre por siempre decirle la verdad. Empezó a negar con la cabeza. No era verdad. Él estaba vivo, debía estarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera muerto? No, era mentirá.

— Estoy soñando. Estoy soñando. Estoy soñando…—Se empezó a repetir desesperadamente. Se alejó de sus padres y se tapo la cabeza con sus manos, dejándose caer en la pared hasta el suelo, empezando a sollozar, la imagen de su hija así, rompió a sus padres. Renné se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

Bella se aferró a su mamá con su vida y lloró sobre su hombro. Las imágenes pasadas regresaron, los recuerdos.

Pero de repente, un recuerdo la hizo paralizarse. No podía estar muerto. Ella lo había visto en el… En el crematorio, él estaba ahí, pero fuera del gran horno, le hablo, la toco…

¿Cómo podían decir que estaba muerto, cuando ella lo había visto? Era mentirá… Debía serlo.

— No es verdad, no es verdad… Él no esta muerto. —Declaró con voz clara y fuerte, separándose de su madre, parándose rápidamente y mirándolos seriamente. Ellos le estaban mintiendo, él estaba vivo.

— Bella…—Su mamá también se paro e intento acercarse a ella, pero Bella se alejó de ella.

— ¡Él está vivo! —Grito, y corrió a su habitación.

Debía estarlo. Edward no podía morir… NO. Estaba. Muerto.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, esa semana, Bella no fue a la escuela. Sus maestros supieron la historia y se apiadaron de la pobre muchacha. Estaban en finales, pero había situaciones más fuertes que nadie podía impedir. Bella era la mejor de la clase. Sus profesores la amaban, era una buena chica.

Decidieron posponerles los exámenes, sin que los demás alumnos se enteraran. Ella debía componerse para dar todo en la escuela.

Sus padres estaban preocupados por ella. No comía. No dormía. Parecía zombie. Sus amigas la intentaron hacer reaccionar, pero ni ellas pudieron.

Era domingo, habían pasado ocho largos e interminables días cuando Esme Cullen decidió ir a ver a su pequeña Bella. Edward la había amado, y solo ella sabía lo que paso cuando se separaron su hijo y Bella. Sufrió una gran decepción cuando supo lo que su hijo intento hacer, pero cuando Edward le dijo cuando avergonzada y arrepentido estaba, de cómo cuando vio el miedo en esos ojos castaños que él amaba, se paró y se escondió, Esme decidió no decir nada. Más que apoyarlo. Suficiente tendría él con su propio auto-sufrimiento.

Esme llego a la casa Swan en la tarde, paso un rato hablando con Renné y se enteró de cómo estaba Bella. Le pidió permiso de poder ir a verla y Renné acepto encantada. Esme Cullen tenía una misión que cumplir antes de irse para siempre de Seattle. De ese lugar donde perdió a su pequeño.

Renné casi la sube arrastrando para que hablara con Bella. Tal vez si Esme hablaba con su hija y le hacia entender que ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo, Bella saldría de donde se fue. Saldría a la luz de nuevo. Aunque sea para comer.

Esme se armó de valor al estar frente a la puerta de esa niña que tanto amaba. Se cercioro de que traía el sobre en el bolsillo de su abrigo caqui. Lo apretó suavemente y se preparo para entrar.

Lo primero que hoz fue tocar, esperando que Bella la dejase entrar, pero no se oyó nada. Tragando saliva, se atrevió a entrar. El bello cuarto de Bella, estaba hecho un desorden, la ropa estaba por todos lados, todo estaba revuelto, las cortinas estaban cerradas y en la cama, estaba ella, echa un ovillo. Por lo pequeña que estaba, casi no se veía.

Esme se acercó a la cama, viendo a todos lados.

— Parece que paso el demonio de Tasmania por aquí…—Intento bromear. Pero Bella no se movió, cuando estuvo a los pies de la cama, la vio mirando a la nada, como esperando que algo apareciera. —. Hola, Bella…—Susurró.

Ella no contesto. Es más, parecía como si ni la notará. Pero su respiración la delataba, sus ojos. El dolor estaba ahí.

— ¿Puedo? —Señalo la cama. Silencio. —. Supongo que lo tomaré como un sí…

Se sentó suavemente en la cama, viendo a Bella, sus ojos se movieron un poco hacia ella, pero de inmediato regresaron a la nada.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me gusto tú buen gusto en lo que se refería para los interiores. Me gusta tú cuarto. Tan acogedor, tan tú.

El cuarto era grande, pintado de un color lila suave. Con el piso imitación de madera, su cama estaba en medio de él, cuadros y pinturas lo decoraban, un gran tipo pizarrón de escuela donde se colgaban los anuncios estaba a un lado de su puerta, debajo de su escritorio de caoba. Unos libros y su portátil estaban ahí.

En el pizarrón fotos de Edward, de sus amigos, de su familia estaban ahí, pero parecía como si ella no los viera. El ropero estaba al otro extremo del cuarto, uno pequeño de madera caoba, con diseños en imitación de oro en los bordes de las puertas y cajones. Su tocador estaba a un lado, todo se veía revuelto. Un sillón de bolita azul estaba en la ventana, cerrada por las cortinas suaves lilas con diseños de flor en tonos fuertes y negros. Su cuarto era muy de ella. Con el toque de Bella.

Con el toque de Edward: Un pequeño piano estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, cerca de la otra ventana y una silla mecedora. Estaba completamente tapado, casi queriendo parecer como si el piano no existía.

— Tú me ayudaste a decorarlo…—Dijo por primera vez ella. Esme se alegró de que le hablara. Era cierto, Esme le ayudo a decorarlo para que pareciera como su cuarto den Seattle.

— Sí, es verdad… Pero tú le pusiste tú toque.

— Supongo…

Se quedaron calladas. Las dos compartían algo más que solo un bonito gusto en los interiores. Compartían un dolor desgarrador. Una madre que había perdido a su único hijo varón. Una joven que había perdido al amor de su vida.

— ¿Cómo estás, Bella? —Pregunto suavemente Esme. Bella río con ironía.

— Lamentablemente viva…—_Y sin verlo…_ Edward no se había aparecido, por más que ella lo había llamado. Tal vez el que lo haya visto en el crematorio fue su imaginación. Y Edward si estaba muerto.

— No digas eso, niña…—La regaño suavemente Esme, Bella la miro por primera vez con dolor—. Mi niña…

No pudo decir nada más, por el nudo en la garganta que la callaba, Bella sollozo y se lanzo a sus brazos. Lloraron en silencio unos momentos. Lamentando una pérdida mutua.

— No quiero creer que está muerto. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejarlo ir. Será como si nunca hubiera existido, entonces… —Murmuro Bella, con temor.

Esme sollozo con más fuerza. Y le entró el miedo, al entender las palabras de Bella… Su decisión flaqueo. Ese sobre era lo único que le quedaba de él…

De su hijo.

— Pronto pasará, Bella… Es solo de aceptar y dejar que tú duelo pase… Llora, mi niña… Llora todo lo que necesites llorar, pero ten en cuenta que siempre hay luz al final del camino…

Bella se abrazó más a ella.

— No quiero aceptarlo, Esme... Si lo hago, lo pierdo para siempre… Si lo dejo ir… Esme, no estoy preparada para ello…

Esas fueron las palabras claves.

_Dale el sobre cuando este preparada… Tú sabrás cuando, mamá… Siempre tuviste un sexto sentido para eso…_

No era el momento. Sonrió a la cabeza de Bella y la beso suavemente.

— Es demasiado pronto, Bella, cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. Y todos estaremos ahí para ti, mi niña. Siempre apoyándote. Recuerda, el tiempo pasa y solo quedan los recuerdos. Pero tendrás hermosos recuerdos y tendrás ese sentimiento que nunca olvidarás. Cuando el amor es sincero, nunca acaba. Y la esperanza de tu corazón, el amor que le tuviste y que tal vez le tendrás, lo mantendrá vivo… Solo date tiempo.

.

.

.

Esme se fue dos horas después, dejando a Bella más calmada.

Pero nada había cambiado. Aunque sus palabras de Esme la hayan calmado, ella no estaba dispuesta para aceptarlo.

Muy en su interior, pedía a gritos que él volviera, que lo volviera a ver. Aunque sea una vez más…

.

.

.

A la semana siguiente, se paró temprano. Estaba harta de estar en su habitación, recordándolo a cada momento. A cada instante.

Decidió ir a la escuela, debía terminar los exámenes. Debía concentrarse en algo más.

Sus papás se sorprendieron cuando la vieron en la cocina, comiendo. Renné dio gracias en silencio, y Charlie solo le dio un beso en su coronilla, dándole los buenos días y acompañándola en su cereal con leche. Renné se sentó con ellos y se preparo café. Tomando pan tostado para acompañarlo.

No dijeron nada, no hacía falta.

Charlie se despidió de su esposa y llevó a su hija a la escuela. Rose y Alice chillaron y gritaron cuando vieron a Bella caminar hacia ellas a la hora de entrada.

Las tres se abrazaron fuertemente. No hacían falta las palabras. Todo estaba dicho en ese abrazo silencioso y cálido. Bella sonrió sinceramente, en días.

Los profesores la recibieron con sorpresa y calidez. Ella hizo cada examen que se había perdido y en esa semana intento estar a la par que sus compañeros. Algunos estaban felices de volver a verla. Solamente Jessica estaba irritada de que ella haya regresado, pero a Bella le importo poco.

Los días fueron pasando con mayor rapidez, hasta que el primer año de secundaria termino. Ese día, Bella rechazo la invitación de sus amigas para ir a una fiesta en casa de Tyler, ella no quería salir, no aún. Prefería quedarse en su casa, leyendo y escribiendo.

— Pero, Bella…—Intento discutir Rose.

— Por favor, no…—Dijo ella, suavemente. —. Aún no estoy lista.

Esas fueron las palabras suficientes para que sus amigas dejaran de intentar convencerla. Cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres le avisaron que irían a una cena en Port Ángeles con los Black. Jake y ella se habían vuelto en buenos amigos, pero Jake ahora estaba en la universidad de California. Con una novia desde hace un año.

Bella aceptó quedarse sola, su dolor se había adormecido para dejarla están en paz durante el día, en las noches llegaba para hacerla llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Había pasado un mes desde… desde ese día. Bella ni siquiera podía nombrarlo en su habitación. Ya que sus padres se quedarían en Port Ángeles, ella decidió quedarse en la sala, viendo películas, empezó por unas de comedia, pero pronto perdía la concentración.

Se ponía a pensar en Edward. En como estaría la familia Cullen. Pensaba casi a diario en Bree, y Kate. Las llamaba cada tres días, y ellas parecían felices de escucharla. Esme hablaba con ella a diario, y Carlisle igual, le había recomendado al psicólogo Steve Jenkins. Se decía que era un muy buen psicólogo, pero ella le dijo que no lo necesitaba, Carlisle le pidió que lo tuviera en cuenta por si acaso.

Bella guardo su número muy en el fondo de su cajón del escritorio.

Cuando puso su cuarta película de comedia, sin darse cuenta de cual era, fue a por pizza que pidió en la tarde, más helado de chocolate y una Pepsi. Le puso play y no le puso mucha atención, ni siquiera noto el título.

Casi cuando la película llevaba quince minutos, se termino su pedazo de pizza, fue a dejar el plato en la mesa y regreso a la sala. Fue cuando le puso atención a la película. Y maldijo internamente.

_Titanic._

Mierda. Siempre terminaba llorando con esa película. Era la favorita de Edward y ella, siempre la veían juntos. Apenas estaban en la cena donde Jack fue invitado en agradecimiento de salvar a Rose.

Se encogió en sí misma, y no supo si fue por masoquismo o por querer hacerlo, pero dejo la película, viéndola con un nudo en la garganta. Los recuerdos de Edward y ella, viendo esa película en su sala o cuarto de él de su casa en Port Ángeles, la atacaron.

_¿Por qué te pude ver el día en que te incineraron, pero ahora ya no? ¿Por qué no me dejas verte, para decirles a los demás que estás vivo, para que Esme y yo dejemos de sufrir?_

Lloro profundamente cuando Jack y Rose consumaron su amor. Sin poder detenerse, ella se acordó de la noche en que Edward la llevo al cielo, con sus manos, con sus besos y caricias, pero también cuando la intento hacer suya a la fuerza.

_Que diferente hubiera sido si tú no me hubieras forzado, yo me habría entregado a ti, por mi propia voluntad. Te amaba demasiado y estaba segura de que pronto lo habría hecho. _

Empezó a comer helado, siguiendo viendo la película. Se le aguaron los ojos cuando el barco choco contra el iceberg y empezó el caos, dejo de lado el bote y subió sus piernas al sillón, abrazándose a sí misma, empezó a llorar cuando el barco se hundió, cuando Rose saltó y corrió a Jack, cuando no lo dejo en ningún momento. Se le quedo atorada la respiración al ver como el barco se hundió y con ellos Jack y Rose. Lloró con más fuerza cuando ellos esperaron por un bote, cuando la gente a su alrededor empezó a morir y cuando Jack también empezó a morir. Lloró por la promesa que Jack obligo a Rose decirle. Lloró cuando Jack murió.

_¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Me prometiste estar juntos por siempre. Que siempre sería mi príncipe de lunas y estrellas, que me protegerías de los duendes y brujos malos, de los miedos de una niña de diez años. Regresa a mí, Edward. No puedo dejarte ir. No aún. Regresa, por favor._

Cuando Rose dejo ir a Jack, Bella se quedo sin respiración. Ella lo había soltado, había prometido luchar por vivir. Se lo prometió a él. ¿Por qué Edward no la obligo a hacerle prometer que seguiría adelante y no se estancaría?

— Me dejaste, Edward Cullen. Como lo hiciste hace dos años, me volviste a dejar. —Lloró con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo escuchaba de fondo la canción de Celine Dion, los sollozos fueron bajando de intensidad mientras la canción acababa. De repente, todo quedo en silencio. Sobrecogiéndola. Era así como se sentía. Sola.

— Yo nunca te deje, Bella. Solo te he cuidado a mi manera. Lejos y escondido. Para no asustarte. —Bella levanto la cabeza de repente y ahogó un grito cuando vio a Edward ¡A Edward!, parado frente a ella. Viéndola con amor.

El miedo la empezó a paralizar, pero él le dio su sonrisa. Y todo cobro sentido.

— ¿Estás vivo? —Pregunto esperanzada.

— No, Bella…

Sus esperanzadas decayeron y ella también, pero entonces lo volvió a mirar con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y algo más.

— ¿Entonces, porque puedo verte? ¿Por qué estamos hablando?

— Porque tú no me dejas ir, Bella. Yo no te puedo dejar aquí sola, sencillamente no puedo y no lo haré.

— Pero… Pero… Entonces…—Se quedo sin habla por momentos. Días, semanas diciendo que Edward no estaba muerto, negándolo a todos, hasta a sí misma, y ahora… Él estaba ahí, su fantasma, su espíritu o lo que sea. Edward estaba ahí, frente a ella. Pero había algo diferente. Ese brillo en sus ojos ya no estaba, estaba más pálido y se veía un poco… Transparente. —. ¿Por qué no puedes? —Fue lo único que puedo decir.

— Porque prometí cuidarte, y no me iré hasta que estés bien. Hasta que estés preparada.

.

.

.

Después de esa noche, Bella vio a diaria a Edward, hablaba con él por las noches. Como si estuviera vivo. A veces lo veía cuando iba con sus padres o amigas a lugares. Y más pronto de lo que pensó, lo veía a diario.

Pero seguía igual que la primera vez. Pálido, sin ese brillo en sus ojos, y transparente.

Las vacaciones de verano acabaron con demasiada rapidez, y las clases técnicamente se estaban yendo volando. La escuela Preparatoria era dura, pero llevadera. Los de último año estaba recaudando fondos para su baile de graduación, los de primero estaban aterrados por como funcionaba la Preparatoria, Bella intento volver a su vida de antes, con sus amigas y demás cosas.

Al principio le fue bien, pero entonces, cada vez que se reía, que disfrutaba de algo, veía a Edward feliz y le sonreía, siempre a punto de gritarle que se acercará, pero su ojos sin vida la detenían, confundiéndola y regresándola a la realidad.

En las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando los Cullen le hablaron para desearle Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, ella por salió de su etapa de duelo…

La Navidad había sido en casa de casa de su Nana, teniendo una hermosa y blanca Navidad con ella y sus tíos. Se sentía feliz, pero aún más, porque Edward estaba junto a ella… De alguna manera u otra…

.

.

.

Era Víspera de Año Nuevo, los Swan pasarían al Año Nuevo con los Hale, Brandon y Black en casa de los Hale, que era las más grande. Jacob y Bella eran muy buenos amigos y Bella conocía a la próxima señora Black, Vanessa Benson.

Nessie era buena chica, de hermosos ojos dorados, cabello café rojizo rizado, piel de marfil y con apariencia de una supermodelo saludable. Era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Pronto Bella vio porque Jake estaba tan encantado con ella.

Antes de salir de la casa Swan, Bella recibió la llamada de los Cullen. La tomo muy feliz, dispuesta a decirle a Esme que Edward estaba… Que lo veía, y que ella entonces también tenía que verlo.

Hablo con todos los Cullen, riendo con Bree y emocionándose con Kate sobre su novio, próximamente prometido, Garrett. Carlisle la escuchaba un poco más feliz a Bella y se tranquilizo. Cuando fue el turno de hablar con Esme, Bella estaba nerviosa. Ya no sabía como se lo tomaría Esme. Los demás Cullen estaban un poco menos dolidos por la muerte de Edward.

— Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella. —Saludo Esme, sonriendo en el teléfono.

— Feliz Año Nuevo, Esme… ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunto, sentándose en la sala, sus padres se estaban preparando para la cena y le echaban un ojo de vez en cuando, preparados por si ella se empezaba a sentir mal o algo.

— Pues… Trato de estar lo mejor que puedo. La pérdida de un hijo es dolorosa. Y es más, cuando a veces lo escuchas o crees ver, y te das cuenta de que solo son juegos de tú mente. Se siente como si lo volvieras a perder.

Bella ya no sabía si decirle o no. No la quería lastimar, Esme se escuchaba tan perdida.

— Te entiendo…—Fue lo que dijo.

Edward la veía con tristeza, escuchando su conversación son su madre. Ella lo vio como culpándolo por el dolor de Esme, pero Edward se encogió de hombros y negó tristemente con la cabeza.

— No pedo hacer mucho por eso… Arriba no me lo permiten. —Susurro Edward.

— Pero bueno…—Esme se secó sus lágrimas. —. La Navidad y Año Nuevo le encantaba a mi hijo, como a ti, así que este Año Nuevo será especial. Es doloroso que él esté muerto, pero solo queda intentar continuar. Por su recuerdo lo haré. Él, donde sea que esté, merece ser feliz, viendo que aunque lo extrañemos, siempre lo recordaremos y podremos algún día encontrarnos. Él debe de estar feliz en el cielo, que es a donde pertenece.

Esas fueron las palabras claves para Bella.

— Sí… Bueno, Esme… Yo… Yo lo extrañó… Pero últimamente lo siento muy cercano a mí…—Susurró Bella.

— Eso es bueno, siempre mantenlo vivo en tú recuerdo, hija, pero no lo encierres, no lo atrapes en él.

— Te quiero, Esme… Feliz Año Nuevo…

— Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella…

.

.

.

La fiesta de Año Nuevo era acogedora, todos felices esperando el magnifico 2008, con nuevos retos, proyectos, tal vez peleas, o tal vez alianzas, con promesas de amores duraderos y nuevas vidas juntos, con el recuerdo de esos seres que ya no están… O que sí, porque uno no quiere dejar ir.

Bella estaba confundida.

_Mantenlo vivo en el recuerdo, pero no lo encierres, no lo atrapes. ¿Qué significa eso?_

— Supongo que no te aferres a mí…—Susurro Edward, sentándose con ella. Aún era raro que solo ella lo pudiera ver, y últimamente, para no parecer loca, ella hablaba por el pensamiento y él le contestaba en voz alta.

_Sí, bueno… No estoy haciendo eso… _

— Sí lo estas haciendo…—Él se sentía mal por decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Bella se quedo sin aliento. ¿De verdad lo estaba encerrando, aferrándose a él? La respuesta le llego de inmediato, mientras daban las doce y los abrazos y buenas bendiciones del Año Nuevo 2008 se repartían por toda la sala.

_Te estoy aferrando a mí…_

El shock de la respuesta la dejo en el asiento, los gritos y abrazos la sacaron de su estupor, todos se veían felices, todos vivos y con sus seres queridos. Nadie pensaba en esos seres que se fueron para nunca regresar, de ese amor que ya nunca volvería… Nadie se dio cuenta de su dolor.

Con un sollozos se levanto y nadie se dio cuenta, más que sus padres, cuando ella salió corriendo de ahí. No podía respirar. Salió al jardín, al frío invierno, las luces de los juegos pirotécnicos iluminaban al pequeño jardín lleno de nieve. Agradeció el llevar un jersey calientito. Se abrazó a sí misma, perdiendo en las luces de colores en el cielo, Edward llegó tranquilamente a ella y miro a su lado las luces.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me gusto pasar el Año Nuevo contigo. Al menos de eso, no em lo he perdido.

Ella se quedo callada. Sonrió débilmente.

— No tengas miedo, Bella. —La abrazo como puedo, ella intento sentir su calor. Solo era un débil calor, pero lo sentía—. Aquí estaré yo, para protegerte y cuidarte de todos y todo. Inclusive de mí mismo, ¿recuerdas? Siempre estaré ahí… De alguna u otra forma…

— Estás muerto…—Dijo por primera vez en voz alta. Él se separó de ella y vio su mirada aterrada.

Y el alivio lo consumió por completo. Esa mirada le confirmaba lo que él había pensando.

Ella había pasado la primera etapa: La Negación…

.

.

.

**RABIA.**

El 2008 trajo consigo varios acontecimientos.

Las separación de Rose y Emmett, el compromiso de Jake y Nessie. Al nuevo sobrino de Bella. Y una nueva etapa para Bella.

La rabia.

Cuando Rose y Emmett terminaron, Bella no sintió nada más que tristeza por sus amigos. Rose, Alice y Bella se quedaron en casa de la última a dormir, Rose no dejo de llorar y Alice y Bella la consolaban como podía.

Alice estaba furiosa con su hermano por haber herido a su amiga. Por una tonta pelirroja llamada Giana, que vino solo para joderlos. Giana era estudiante de intercambio en la Universidad de Emmett, él y Jasper habían empezado el primer año en Septiembre, en la universidad de Seattle. Los novios le hacían como en su tiempo lo hicieron Edward y Bella.

Emmett llevaba varios días raro con Rose hasta que Jasper le dijo que una chica lo estaba… De algún modo invitándolo a salir. O acosándolo, sería mejor decir.

Rose se encabrono al imaginar a _su_ hombre salir con una perra. Así que fue de sorpresa a la Universidad de su hermana y novio, encontrándose con que Emmett estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no haberse dado cuenta de que, según Giana, habían tenido una noche de sexo salvaje, o al menos eso le dijo a Rose.

En cuanto la puerta del dormitorio de Emmett y Jasper fue abierta por esa perra pelirroja, en unos calzoncillos de Emmett y con una camisa de botones de él, apenas cubriéndole sus pechos y muslos, el corazón de Rose se deshizo. Golpeo a Giana, agarrándola del cabello y haciéndola gritar fuertemente hasta que Emmett despertó y todo el piso del dormitorio salió sorprendido, viendo a una pelirroja siendo arrastrada por una rubia furiosa y dolida, Jasper se había quedado durante la noche en la biblioteca, estudiando para sus exámenes, y estaba regresando al dormitorio cuando escucho el alboroto.

Emmett despertó justo cuando Jasper logro hacer que Rose soltara a Giana, pero una patada en el estomago y unas cuantas malas palabras saliendo de su boca, dejaron a la pelirroja en el suelo, humillada.

Algunos chicos le ayudaron a llevarla a la enfermería. Otros se quedaron para preguntar a Jasper su todo estaba bien, pero él contesto fríamente que sí y cerró la puerta.

Al voltearse, vio a Rose y Emmett uno frente al otro, viéndose completamente en silencio y sin decir nada. Emmett se veía confundido y sorprendido de ver a su novia ahí. Toda llorosa y herida.

Rosalie levanto lentamente la mano y le dio una cachetada a Emmett, mandándolo al suelo.

— Me traicionaste. A mí y a mi amor, Emmett… ¿Cómo pudiste? Confié en ti y tú me traicionaste, acostándote con esa puta pelirroja. Arruinando la magia entre nosotros, Emmett. Has matado todo lo que alguna vez llegue a sentir por ti…

Fueron las palabras, más que el golpe lo que lastimo a Emmett. Él intento explicarse, defenderse, pero ni siquiera él sabía que fue exactamente lo que paso.

Jasper solo se quedo callado, sin hacer nada.

Cuando Rose se fue, volteó a Emmett y pidió una explicación.

— No sé que mierdas ha pasado, Jasper…—Emmett se sentó en su cama, su cabeza le dolía horriblemente. Se sentía mal. —. Solo sé que ayer estaba en la cafetería, comiendo con los chicos de mi equipo de química, poniéndonos de acuerdo para saber que hacer, ellos se fueron y yo me fui al bar, estaba pensando en como quitarme de encima a Giana, cuando ella vino y me ofreció una jodida bebida. Solo tome una, Jasper. ¡Solo una! Y después, de lo que fui consciente, fue de que estaba caminando por el campus a la habitación y recostado en mi cama, pensé que era tú, viejo… Después de eso, me quede profundamente dormido. Y luego despierto y veo a Rose frente a mí y me dice esa mierda de que la traicione. Tú sabes que amo más que a mi vida a tú hermana, es mi vida propia, joder… Nunca le haría algo para lastimarla… Soy hombre de una sola mujer. De mi Rosie.

Jasper se quedo en silencio, sacando conclusiones, Emmett era el amigo y hombre más leal que él había conocido, él sabía beber…

— Te tendió una trampa, mi amigo…—Se lamento Jasper.

Los dos sabían que sería difícil que Rosalie le creyera a Emmett, además, ella no quería hablar con él. Jasper hablo con Alice y le explico todo, y ella le creyó, sabía que Emmett no sería capaz de algo así, y su novio nunca le mentiría, mucho menos estaría de parte de su amigo que de su hermana si no fuera cierto.

Bella, por otro lado, se había vuelto indiferente a las emociones. Edward estaba aterrado de verla tan… Fría. Ni con sus amigas era cálida. Se quejaba de que el amor era bello, eran los enamorados que los hacían una mierda, con sus jodidas metidas de pata, sus inseguridades… Sus traiciones y problemas. El egoísmo e incapacidad humana arruinaba el amor.

Cuando escucho la historia, le creyó a Emmett, juzgó a Rose y le hizo ver que era una tonta orgullosa.

— Estás mal, Rosalie…—Le dijo Bella, cuando ella les pidió su opinión, después de rechazar hablar con Emmett por milésima vez. Edward miraba la escena en silencio.

Estaban en la salida del colegio, varios alumnos se habían ido y solo quedaban los que se ponían de acuerdo para una fiesta, una salida o algo que hacer por un viernes en la noche. También estaban los que se quedaban para los ensayos o demás cosas.

Algunos los miraban de lejos. Una rubia temblorosa con ojos acuosos, una morena mirando dura y fríamente a la rubia, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, una azabache pequeña también temblorosa mirando a las dos chicas y temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

— ¡A ti no te engaño tú novio, Isabella! ¡Tú no viste con tus propios ojos, no viste a la maldita perra vestida con la ropa de él, y él casi desnudo en la cama, no viste la maldita burla en los ojos de ella! —Grito, fuera de sí, Bella entrecerró los ojos, sin querer mostrar el dolor—. No sentiste la decepción de que el amor de tú vida te haya echo eso…—Susurro, con la cabeza agachada y las lágrimas saliendo, Alice intento abrazarla, pero se quedo paralizada, como si supiera lo que pasaría después.

— Tienes razón, Rosalie. Yo no sentí eso, en realidad…—Su voz se torno burlona, afilada, cruel y dolida—, nunca lo podre sentir, porque el único hombre a quien he amado está muerto. —Junto sus manos, haciendo que el ruido hiciera levantar la cabeza de Rose y mirarla con sorpresa, la sonrisa irónica de Bella les dolió a sus amigas—. Está muerto y jamás regresará. Nunca sentiré que se siente tener tú primera vez con el hombre que amas, nunca sentiré esas ganas locas de casarme con él, nunca podré saber como hubiera sido en el futuro nuestras vidas, como hubieran sido nuestros hijos. Pero te equivocas en una cosa, Rosalie…—Se acercó un poco a ella y Rose se estremeció, Alice no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. Si sé como se siente la decepción cuando el amor de tu vida te hace algo que tú nunca pensaste que te haría. Deberías sentirte feliz, Rose, de tener a Emmett, en lugar de estar aferrada a una estúpida imagen, a unas palabras que una jodida perra te dijo, en lugar de creerle al hombre de tu vida, al que tú sabes es incapaz de lo que con tanto fervor dices que te hizo. Me decepcionas, Rose. Yo de verdad pensé que valorabas lo que tenías.

Y con esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y camino a su coche. La lluvia empezó justo cuando Bella cerró la puerta y arranco. Pudo ver a sus amigas seguir paradas ahí, confundidas y un poco dolidas. Pero era verdad, y lo sabían.

.

.

.

Ese fin de semana, Bella no salió para nada, sus padres la intentaban hacer reír, pero ella los miraba como si estuvieran locos por tan solo intentarlo. Se encerró en si misma de nuevo, no dormía bien. Se desertaba en las madrugadas, y a veces ya no podía volver a conciliar en sueño. Edward le hacia compañía, hablando con ella. Ella sabía que él estaba muerto, pero era incapaz de dejarlo ir. Ni se imaginaba su vida sin él.

El lunes, al regreso de clases, se enteró de que Rose y Emmett habían vuelto. Entonces se permitió sentirse feliz. Se disculpo con sus amigas por como les había hablado el viernes, pero ellas entendían. Rose admitió ser una tonta orgullosa. Y cuando hablo con Emmett, se dio cuenta de que él n era capaz de hacer eso.

Las semanas pasaban con rapidez, pronto se dieron cuenta de que Bella ya no reía. Era más callada, y más solitaria. Se encerraba por horas en su habitación, ya no salía con las chicas y solo vivía para estar con Edward.

Cuando ella lo recordaba, unas lágrimas s ele escapaban, pero ella se alegraba internamente de saber que él estaba con ella. Sus amigas siempre le decían que él ya estaba en un lugar mejor, pero ella las miraba enojada.

— ¿Y como lo pueden saber, si él ya está muerto? Nadie lo sabe…—Decía siempre. Con un tono oscuro en su voz, ni siquiera ella misma, que lo veía siempre.

— ¿A dónde vas cuando no estás conmigo? —Le pregunto una vez, mientras terminaba su tarea de español.

— No lo sé…—Suspiró él—. Supongo que a mi tumba… A veces. A veces, estoy en un prado lleno de flores, donde siento paz, pero la eterna necesidad de estar cuidándote. A veces estoy en la playa, viendo el mar y el atardecer. Disfrutando de esos últimos rayos de sol de ese día.

— Debe ser genial estar en muchas partes en unos segundos. —Susurró ella—. Me encantaría ir a la playa. La amo. Bueno, los dos…—Río y él sonrió—, pero… Supongo que me iré a vacacionar algún día a la playa… Pero no de aquí, he investigada y dicen que en México hay playas preciosas. Quiero conocer Cancún.

— Tal vez en tú cumpleaños…—Sugirió Edward, mirándola dulcemente.

— Tal vez…—Estuvo de acuerdo, Bella. —. Pero eso sí, iré por mi propia cuenta.

Desde entonces, ella ahorraba, decía que algún día los dos se irían a Cancún. Pero él sabía que esas ilusiones le hacían mal Bella. Ella se ilusionaba en vivir su vida con él, cuando él ya no podía hacerlo más…

La rabia se fue apoderando de ella conforme el aniversario de su muerte se acercaba. El 20 de Junio ella tomo un avión a Chicago, cuando llegó los Cullen la esperaban. Bree y Kate estaban encantadas con tenerla ahí con ellas. Kate le presento a su prometido Garrett, y él y Bella cayeron de inmediato.

Ese día, todo fue normal. Edward no apareció, pero ella, al estar con su familia, no lo extraño. Al llegar la noche, Bree se quedo a dormir con ella. El día siguiente fue la pesadilla.

Se despertó nerviosa, yéndose a correr con Kate y ponerse al corriente de todo lo que pasaba. Kate notaba la furia acumulada de Bella, ella había estado así hace unos meses, culpando a todos y despotricando a todo aquel que se atravesará. Garrett la obligo a ir a un deporte para que esa rabia saliera.

Y eso fue lo que Kate le recomendó a Bella que hiciera. Bella le dijo que lo pensaría.

Al llegar de correr, se metieron a bañar y Bella bajo a desayunar en lo que Kate se quedaba con Garrett en la ducha, según escucho mientras iba camino del cuarto de invitados a las escaleras.

Esme la abrazaba muy seguido y muy fuerte. Durante todo el camino al mausoleo, Esme no la soltó, ni a ella ni a Bree. Entrar en la guardia de los cuerpos, cenizas y recuerdos de la familia Cullen fue un poco épico. Ella miraba la entrada de marfil, con unos arcángeles cuidando la entrada. Cuando el guardia abrió el mausoleo y la familia entró, Bella se maravillo de lo elegante, cuidado y… Frío, que se veía el mausoleo. Era de granito gris y blanco, protegidas por ángeles en las paredes y unos cuantos en los techos. La tumba de Edward estaba casi al final. Era la más reciente, las flores secas fueron cambiadas por unas nuevas. Todos se quedaron en silencio, rezando y hablando cada uno con su tumba, Bella vio a Edward mirar su familia dolido, su tumba la miraba confundido.

Ella sabía que le hacía daño. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía para quedarse? ¿Hasta que ella lo aceptara?

_No creo nunca poder aceptarlo… Dios, ayúdame…_

.

.

.

Al regresar a la casa Cullen, para cenar, todos estaban callados. Las platicas que se habían hecho antes de llegar al cementerio, fueron remplazadas por el silencio. Bree se quitaba de vez en cuando unas lágrimas traicioneras, Bella la tenía abrazada fuertemente contra su costado.

La cena fue algo ligero, más d postre un chocolate caliente. Desde hace un año, Bella no tomaba chocolate. Le ayudo a Esme a limpiar la cocina y los trastes. Esme se veía un poco perdida y confundida, pero más tranquila.

— ¿Cómo estás, Bella? —Le pregunto suavemente.

— Enojada todo el tiempo. Furiosa con cualquiera que me diga que el amor o es un asco, o no es para ella o lo deje ir por estupideces y con cualquiera que me diga como está él… Nadie lo puede saber…

Esme se quedó en silencio, secando los platos. Miro a Bella sonriente.

— ¿Sabes? No deberías sentirte así, cariño… Solo te hace mal. —Le aconsejo.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— A que enojándote con todo el mundo, y diciéndole a todo el mundo lo estúpidos que son por perder al amor de su vida. Eso no te hará ningún bien. Solo mal. Si sigues así, te convertirás en una persona amargada. Que no sabrá disfrutar de su vida…

— Esme… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que… Que morir?

— Porque así lo dijo Dios. No podemos cambiar el pasado, Bella, pero si el futuro. Y nuestro presente.

.

.

.

Al regreso a Forks, sus amigas la esperaban con un gran abrazo.

Se había despedido con mucho dolor de los Cullen, prometiendo volver pronto, para la boda de Garrett y Kate. Ella no había dejado de pensar en lo que dijo Esme. ¿Tendría razón?

_La tiene… _Suspiro, mirando por la venta del carro. _No puedo vivir mi vida amargada, esperando para también morir. Si sigo así, perderé a mis amigas y todo… Estoy muy enojada de que Edward este muerto, estoy furiosa de que todos pierdan la oportunidad que yo rogaba de tener otra vez._

Decidió hacerle caso a Kate y tomo un curso de boxeo, desquitaba toda su rabia en el costal, quedando agotada pero de mejor humor.

— Mi madre y hermana tiene la jodida razón…—Murmuró un día él. Viendo como Bella entrenaba. —. ¿Sabes? Algún día te acordaras de mí sin dolor alguno, con nostalgia y felicidad… Esa rabia pronto acabará, Bella…

Poco a poco, la rabia fue disminuyendo, sus amigas siempre ahí para apoyarla. El verano paso rápido y pronto regreso el otoño y las clases. A Bella, Rose y Alice solo les esperaba este y su último año y después… Bienvenida universidad.

Se empezó a ilusionar y ocupar en más cosas, empezó a salir del caparazón de nuevo, pero se escondía con facilidad.

Bella poco a poco dejo de tener rabia. Se empezó a sentir mejor. Pero algo más le empezó a asustar.

El hecho de que Edward casi ya no aparecía y se veía cada vez más transparente.

Por su parte, Edward estaba feliz de que Bella pudiera salir de otra etapa: La Rabia. Lo que ahora le tenía preocupado era que cada vez que se perdía, ya no sabía como volver con Bella. A veces le costaba días regresar, le gustaba mucho esa playa, y ese prado, pronto descubrió que en el prado, un pequeño camino, lo llevaba a la playa.

Él sabia que lo peor todavía no pasaba… Ahora solo esperaba que la siguiente etapa fuera menos intensa y larga que esas dos…

.

.

.

**NEGOCIACIÓN.**

Bella caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de su preparatoria. Lloraba en silencio, las vacaciones de navidad habían acabado y las clases regresaron.

Ella inició un nuevo año sin él, pero al mismo tiempo con él. Edward a veces se perdía por días, a veces duraba una semana… Y solo lo veía unos días. Le daba miedo volver a perderlo.

— Supongo que no quieres estar conmigo todo el día —Murmuro ella, no había nadie en los pasillos, todos estaban en clases. Menos ella.

— Sabes que no es verdad…—Replico Edward, caminando con ella lentamente, su voz se empezaba a escuchar como eco. —. A veces me pierdo y no sé donde estoy o como volver… Estoy empezando a tener miedo, Bella…

Ella corrió a su coche, dejándose romper en él. Ella también tenía miedo.

— Por favor, no me dejes, Edward…—Lloraba en silencio, tirada en el asiento.

— Te estoy haciendo daño, Bella… Creo que es mejor que me vaya y…

— ¡NO! —Grito de repente, levantándose y viéndolo con terror—. No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes… ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

— Bella…—Se acercó a ella y dejo que ella llorara en su hombro, ahora era un poco más difícil de abrazarla, de sentir su calor—. Te estoy haciendo daño. ¡Mírate! Vives solo para verme, haz olvidado todo lo que te gustaba. Haz dejado de lado todo eso, ahora solo escribes y lees y te encierras todo el tiempo en tu cuarto, solamente el boxeo y cuando sales a correr, sales de tu caparazón. Te estás apagando, estando viva, Bella… Te estoy apagando.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con el terror empezándola a carcomer. No lo podía perder, no lo quería perder, no podía…

— Por favor, no me abandones… ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste no dejarme nunca! ¡Debes cumplir tu palabra, Edward!

Él se quedo callado. ¿Cómo hacerle entender? ¿Cuál era la siguiente etapa? ¿Dolor? Así no era el dolor, ella se seguía aferrando con su vida a él y eso le daba temor, de que ella ya no volviera a vivir.

— Bella…

Como si ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se separó y quito sus lágrimas.

— No… Mira, yo… Yo prometo volver a mi vida, prometo volver a ser la de alguien. Pero, pero no me dejes… Por favor. —Dijo con desesperación.

Edward cerró los ojos, suspirando. No era dolor esta etapa. Era la negociación. Abrió los ojos, dispuesto a no hacerlo. Pero al ver sus ojos, dudo. Los hermosos ojos castaños de ella estaban inundados de miedo, de temor. Él recordó esa noche, cuando intento hacerle daño. ¿Qué le podría hacer daño esa pequeña negociación? Ella regresaría a su vida. Y él pronto podría ir a donde debía ir.

— De acuerdo. Pero, pero por favor, vuelve a tú vida. Y yo intentaré no irme de nuevo por mucho tiempo. Es un trato, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Con tal de no perderlo, ella haría todo lo posible. Bella no se daba cuenta de las etapas que ella estaba pasando, solo sabía que no podía dejar a Edward. No podía…

.

.

.

Bella cumplió con su palabra. Intento volver a su vida normal, en las noches, antes de dormir, ella hablaba con Edward.

Sus amigas se sorprendieron cuando Bella les pidió salir juntas a Port Ángeles, para ir al cine. Ellas aceptaron encantadas, viendo como poco a poco Bella iba regresando.

Regresas a su vida normal no fue fácil, fue doloroso y difícil. No sabía muy bien que hacer o como hacer las cosas sin parecer una loca. Poco a poco volvió a ver a sus amigas bailar, ella había perdido la agilidad y se volvió un poco torpe. El boxeo le empezó a ayudar mucho más. Sus músculos empezaron a hacer forma, convirtiéndola en una sexy joven.

Adoraba ver a sus amigas bailar. Las acompaño en las competencias, gritando cuando ganaron los primeros lugares. Volvió a cantar y a bailar. Siempre con la esperanza de que llegara la noche para hablar con Edward. Lo veía muy poco en su alrededor, pero en la noche él estaba ahí, así que ya no tenía miedo.

Su mamá se sorprendió de ver a su hija intentar ser ella de nuevo. Esme Cullen estaba feliz de ver a Bella volver a reír, dejando atrás la rabia y negación, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en la negociación.

La boda de Kate y Garrett fue mágica, Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper volaron a Chicago para la boda. Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper se veían significativamente cuando dieron los votos los novios. Bella intentaba sonreír y no llorar, viendo como todos tenían su felices para siempre.

— Algún día tú también lo tendrás…—Susurró Edward, sonriendo cuando su hermana dio el "Acepto".

— No lo creo. Es poco probable, Edward… Nunca seré feliz sin ti. —Hablo en voz muy baja, viendo el beso de los novios. Sonrió con tristeza.

Edward la miro con dolor. Él no quería que ella lo recordara de esa manera, quería que lo recordara feliz, sabiendo que fue lo mejor de su vida.

Se empezó a arrepentir del trato que habían hecho. Ella debería vivir su propio duelo sin él ahí. Estando él con ella, acompañándola y viéndola… Solo hacía las cosas más terribles…

Empezó a formular un plan de cómo empezar a alejarse de ella, sin que Bella se diera cuenta y que se volviera a aferrar a él. Él veía cada noche como Bella veía el piano en su cuarto y como se acercaba a él para intentar tocarlo.

— Tócalo…—Le decía él siempre, el deseo de tocar el piano era palpable, pero cuando Bella estaba a punto de tocar una tecla, inhalaba fuertemente y cerraba la tapa con fuerza, tapándolo rápidamente.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, de seguro lo he olvidado…—Se escudaba ella tras esa pobre escusa.

Él la miraba desaprobatoriamente, pero callaba. Bella sonreía y empezaba a hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Se dormía hasta altas horas de la noche, con el temor de que al despertar, él ya no estuviera.

Y por ese mismo temor, él no la podía dejar, tenía miedo de que retrocediera y cayera a la etapa de la negación. Así que se quedaba él con ella, velando de su sueño, cuidándola de los duendes como ella decía de niños…

Protegiéndola y amándola aún muerto…

.

.

.

Los años fueron pasando demasiado rápido para todos.

Más pronto de lo que esperaban, Bella, Alice y Rose se graduaron junto con Ángela y demás compañeros de la Preparatoria, durante ese año y medio, Bella no pudo salir de la negociación, aferraba a Edward prometiéndole que saldría de esto, pero si él estaba con ella. Él nunca pudo decirle que no.

Cuando se cumplieron tres años de que Edward murió, Bella volvió a ir a Chicago, pero esa vez fue sola. La familia Cullen había recibido a unos integrantes más, los pequeños Alec y Jane, hijos gemelos de Kate y Garrett. Bella estaba feliz por ellos, Bree empezaba con su etapa de novios, Edward se enojo cuando descubrió que su hermana tenía un novio llamado Diego.

— Pero ya no puedo hacer nada… Solo esperar que sea feliz. —Dijo, después de haber despotricado contra él, Bella se reía en voz baja ante la cara de Edward.

Deseó, inconscientemente, que él estuviera vivo…

Bella fue aceptada en la NYU, Universidad de Nueva York, como fue su sueño desde niña, empezó a preparar su mudanza a la gran ciudad. Sus padres le consiguieron un hermoso departamento a media hora de la universidad.

Cuando se mudo, lloró con sus amigas, Rose y Alice se irían a la Universidad de California, a vivir con sus novios. Sería una despedida por un tiempo, según ellas, porque pronto se volverían a ver.

Alice le pidió que se cuidara y que tratara de ser feliz, encontrando el amor.

— Creo haber dicho hasta el cansancio, Alice, que nunca me volvería a enamorar. No ahora… Por favor—Suplico Bella, abrazándola fuertemente —. Me voy a Nueva York, ustedes a California, no dejemos que esta despedida nos vayamos enojadas. Cuando llegue mi momento, lo sabré.

— De acuerdo, pero lo sé, Bella Swan. En Nueva York te volverás a enamorar.

Y con esas palabras, se despidieron.

Su llegada a Nueva York y el adaptarse a ella, fue muy rápida, Edward le hacía compañía. Aunque últimamente él se desapareciera más seguido. Eso empezaba a asustar a Bella.

Estar en la Universidad fue algo mágico para ella, sus clases eran dónde más se sentía cómoda. Su carrera, Literatura Inglesa, fue lo mejor que ella pudo haber conocido.

— ¡Señoras y señores, les presento a la próxima futura escritora de Bestsellers, Isabella Swan! —Bromeaba Edward, cada vez que ella empezaba a hacer sus escritos, para despejar sus ratos libres. Había encontrado trabajo en un bar cerca de la Universidad, donde iban seguidos los jóvenes de la NYU, trabajaba de Lunes a Viernes de ocho a once de la tarde.

Ganaba lo suficiente como para poder mantenerse, pero busco trabajo para el fin de semana, encontrándose con una linda librería, donde la recibían los sábados de nueve de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde.

Con sus ahorros podía vivir en paz, sintiéndose por primera vez, independiente de ella misma.

Edward estaba feliz de verla en esa nueva etapa. Estaba volviendo a la vida. Y él se tenía que ir pronto. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Alice tuvo razón en su declaración. Bella volvió a encontrar al amor en Nueva York, en esa librería donde ahora trabajaba de Lunes a Viernes de 9 a cuatro, como los sábados, y la cafetería empezó a dejarla, trabajado solo el fin de semana de ocho a doce, a veces un poco más tarde.

Bella estaba atendiendo a unos clientes, cuando lo conoció.

Él era el nieto del dueño del local, el viejo Albert se había encariñado con Bella, en esos casi tres años que llevaba con él. Su nieto vino a verlo un día, encontrándose con Bella.

Él se presento como Alex Campbell. De cabellos negros ondulados, ojos penetrantes azules y muy guapo, con una sonrisa encantadora. Bella se sintió rara al verlo, pero Edward estaba con ella hablándole en voz baja cuando lo vio, se concentró más en Edward que en Alex.

Edward se dio cuenta del intercambio de Alex y Bella, y aunque le dolía, estaba feliz… Al fin, las cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

Alex invito a Bella a un café y ella aceptó, más por educación que por en verdad querer. Paso un buen rato, riendo y conociendo a Alex, pero al llegar a su departamento y ver a Edward sentado en el banco del piano, que se había traído de su casa, se sintió culpable.

¿Cómo podía salir con demás personas, cuando el amor de su vida estaba siempre viéndola…, aunque estuviera muerto?

— Lo siento, yo…—Se intento disculpar. Edward la miro confundido.

— ¿De qué te disculpas? —Pregunto, ladeando la cabeza.

— De haber salido con Alex, yo…

— Bella —La interrumpió Edward, acercándose a ella, cada día era más difícil tocarla. —, está bien. Tienes derecho a salir con alguien más, yo estoy muerto, Bells. Tienes derecho a ser feliz.

El corazón de Bella se empezó a encoger, entendiendo sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué ya no te puedo ver como antes, tocar como antes? ¿Por qué te pierdes más seguido y por más tiempo?

— Porque estoy en el limbo, Bella, estoy perdido… Y tú no me ayudas mucho… Necesito descansar Bella…—Ella empezó a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Me quieres dejar? —Pregunto en un susurro acongojado.

Él sonrió con ternura. Le beso la frente, aunque ella solo sintió un aire tibio.

— No, pero el momento se acerca, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, de alguna u otra forma… En un año te gradúas, debes de empezar a vivir más, solo tienes 22 años, Bella. No puedes aferrarte más tiempo a mí…

.

.

.

Bella no durmió esa noche, pensando en que hacer. Edward tenía razón. Y la llegada de Alex a su vida, solo la confundió más.

Alex la invitaba casi siempre a salir, y casi siempre aceptaba, pasando un buen rato con él. Pero estaba ese sentimiento de culpa. De dolor. De pérdida y ella también presentía el final con Edward.

_¿Me estaré aferrando tanto, que yo misma no lo dejo descansar?_ Se preguntaba a diario. Los meses fueron pasando, y Bella obtuvo su respuesta, cuando Alex le pidió ser su novia, frente al parque que había frente a su departamento.

Ella lo estaba aferrando a su vida a la fuerza, cuando Alex le dijo esas cuatro palabras, su corazón se detuvo, llevaban tiempo saliendo y ella se estaba enamorando de él, pero el recuerdo de Edward aún le afectaba y tenía miedo de perderlo para siempre.

Le dijo a Alex que lo pensaría y él acepto. Le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo ir a su departamento. Al llegar, Edward estaba ahí, con apariencia oscura y cansada.

— Lo oíste todo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó ella con miedo.

— Sí —Él asintió—. Y no te sientas confundida ni con miedo. Sabes que lo quieres —Sonrió de lado, tristemente —, es momento de que me dejes ir, Bella… Debo descansar.

Se el abnegaron sus ojos de lágrimas. Se acercó con cuidado al piano y lo destapo, sabía que la hora se acercaba. Se sentó en el banco y puso sus manos en él. Empezó a tocar una nana, lenta, suavemente, era la nana que ella había escuchado con Edward y que los dos adoraban.

Edward sonrió y se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado y con todas sus fuerzas, la ayudo a tocar. Los dos la tocaban cuando novios, antes de que todo terminara. Era una melodía suave y rápida, hermosa y desgarradora. Los dos la empezaron a tocar con perfecta precisión.

Y esa fue la señal de Edward, de que Bella había salido de una nueva etapa. Había dejado la negociación. Solo le quedaba una, para llegar al final… Y esa la que Edward tenía más miedo…

.

.

.

**DOLOR.**

Al día siguiente, Bella cito a Alex en un café cerca de la librería y le dijo que aceptaba ser su novia. Él grito y la levanto feliz, dándole un suave beso. El primero de muchos. Se veían felices.

Edward lo vio de lejos con dolor y felicidad. Al menos ella empezaba a volver a vivir, a volver a sentir algo más.

Los meses de su noviazgo con Alex fueron mágicos para ella, pero cuando hacían algo, cuando estaban juntos, ella recordaba esos días, esos años donde fue novia de Edward, y era inevitable no sentirse triste. Sí había fuego y pasión con Alex, pero esa dulzura, esa suavidad del primer amor, no estaba…

Bella empezó a comparar a Alex con Edward. De todas las maneras posibles. Desde sus besos, hasta sus abrazos, sus palabras de aliento y de amor, sus caricias y sus detalles. Ella comprendió que con Edward, había probado la perfección, pero Alex hacía todo para hacerla sentir una princesa.

A los casi seis meses de novios, Bella se entregó a Alex, sintiéndose dichosa en su momento, fue perfecto para ella. Como toda chica lo imagino. Se sintió como una muñequita con él, pero l casi caer en un sueño profundo, ella vio a Edward parado en la puerta, viéndola con amor y comprensión.

Ella se sintió culpable y dejo salir una lágrima.

A la mañana siguiente, Alex le trago el desayuno y le confeso su amor, ella se quedó un poco helada, sin saber que decir. Le dio un beso a Alex y se preparó para ir a la Universidad, él la llevo sin decir nada al respecto del "te amo" dicho solo por él. Durante el camino, Bella empezó a comparar de nuevo a Alex y Edward.

Con Edward, ella recibió su primer orgasmo, pero también su primera más grande decepción. Con Alex, recibió su primera vez, convirtiéndose en mujer. Sintiéndose dichosa. Pero el más grande miedo cuando él le dijo "te amo".

Se sintió asqueada consigo misma al comprender lo que hacía. Pero es que era muy fácil hacer las comparaciones. A sus ojos, Edward era el chico perfecto…

Cuando sus amigas se enteraron de su noviazgo, gritaron y la hicieron prometer que pronto lo conocerían.

Los días fueron pasando, y no se volvió a tocar el tema del "te amo", pero si se volvieron a entregar en cuerpo y aunque ella no lo aceptara, en alma. Al mes de ese tema, Alex le pidió mudarse con ella al departamento, Bella se quedo sorprendida y un poco confundida, le pidió un poco más de tiempo y él lo acepto.

Ella estaba asustada y emocionada, nunca había sentido esa emoción como cuando Edward le pidió ser su novia.

Pero el dolor de los recuerdos pronto llegó, empezó a recordar todos esos días donde Edward la hacia feliz. Esos buenos y malos momentos, esos detalles, lo que parecía no importante, pero tenía un gran significado.

Empezó a desear volver el tiempo y llegar ese día temprano. Edward ya no se aparecía desde hace dos meses y eso tenía a Bella aterrada. En las noches, ella nunca había pensando que no verlo, que extrañarlo doliera tanto.

Lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, el dolor en su pecho empezó a pegarle, y al no verlo ahí con ella, ella lo empezó a comprender. Lo empezó a extrañar más que nunca…

_¿Cómo pensar que tu vida termino en un segundo? La vida es polvo y puede volar en cualquier momento… Desearía haber llegado temprano ese día, Edward… Desearía que tú estuvieras aquí, que regresarás… ¿Dónde estás?_

Cuando el 21 de Junio llegó, Bella se derrumbo, ella había estado nerviosa todo el día, esperando que Edward se apareciera, pero nunca llegó. No pudo ir a la tumba Cullen, y Esme decidió ir a verla.

Ella le haba contado a Esme de Alex, y Esme quería conocerlo. Cuando llegó al departamento de Bella, la vio más cambiada, con ese brillo en sus ojos castaños de nuevo vivos, esa sonrisa fácil, más tranquila. La vio enamorada, como cuando estaba con su hijo.

Y supo que era el momento, Bella estaba preparada.

La abrazo fuertemente cuando ella le abrió la puerta y después de unos momentos abrazadas, Bella dejo pasar a Esme. Ella vio su departamento y vio el buen gusto de Bella en él, su departamento la reflejaba, cálido y acogedor. Perfecto.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Bella? —Pregunto Esme cuando Bella trajo el café.

Ella sonrió y le paso su taza, sentándose a su lado.

— Mejor. —Sonrió—. Alex me hace feliz… Es un gran chico y yo lo quiero mucho.

— ¿Pero, lo amas? —Necesitaba la respuesta a esa pregunta para por fin entregar su misión.

Bella bajo la mirada, durante los últimos días, había pensado mucho, había vuelto a comparar sus sentimientos y llegó a la conclusión de que sí amaba a Alex, pero nunca lo podría amar como amo a Edward.

— Sí —Susurro despacio—, pero nunca podré amarlo como amo a Edward…

— Por supuesto que no, mi niña… Edward fue tú primer amor. Tú primer todo. Pero eran unos niños, fue un amor de niños, también Bella. Ahora ya eres más grande, más madura. Sabes lo que quieres con más certeza y no te rendirás hasta lograrlo. Tú amor a por Alex es más maduro. Es diferente. —La tranquilizo Esme. Bella la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Edward… Yo aún no lo puedo aceptar. No puedo dejarlo ir, Esme… Pero, pero cuando estoy con Alex, es como si ese vacío que Edward dejo, con Alex desapareciera. Y me siento feliz. Pero en la noche pienso en Edward y me siento culpable. Por amar a alguien más…

Eso fue suficiente para Esme. Tomo la mano de Bella, y metió la mano libre a su bolsillo, el sobre seguía ahí. Lo saco con cuidado y se lo entrego a Bella, ella la miró confundida.

— Tal eso te haga sentir mejor.

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunto Bella, sin atreverse a verlo.

— Es una carta. Una carta que Edward me pidió te diera. Me dijo que cuando llegara el momento, o te la entregara. Sé que tarde siete años, cariño. Pero no estabas lista. Ni yo. —Sonrió con amargura—. No estaba lista para dejar ir lo único que me quedaba de mi hijo. Pero soñé con él, diciéndome que él necesitaba descansar y nosotros continuar. Entonces entendí que era la hora. Los padres no estamos preparados para perder a un hijo, debería ser al revés, que los hijos nos pierdan a nosotros. Confieso que yo también me quede atrapada en mi dolor, y nunca lo podré superar, pero mi hijo necesita paz. Y yo también. ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle su paz? Algún día lo volveré a ver. Y tú también. —Le apretó la mano a Bella, que se había quedado en shock, viendo la carta y viendo a Esme simultáneamente. —. Tú debes de seguir con tú vida y dejarlo descansar. Esa carta te ayudará, mi niña… Nunca la he abierto. Era algo tuyo y de mi hijo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. No podía creerlo, y empezaba a sentir miedo de esa carta.

— Gracias, Esme…—Susurró. Esme le sonrió y se acabó su café, después se levanto, Bella la miro confundida.

— Debería irme, yo solo quería pasar a verte. Y saber que estás bien. Ahora que te veo mejor, es momento de irme.

Bella asintió, se levanto y acompaño a Esme a la puerta, la abrazo fuertemente y sonrió.

— Fue bueno volver a verte, Esme.

— Igualmente, mi niña… Recuerda la carta. Te quiero, Bella.

— Yo también.

Bella vio como Esme esperaba el ascensor y la despidió.

Al entrar al departamento, se quedo sin saber que hacer. No sabía que hacer con el sobre. Así que se acercó a las cosas aún empacadas y las empezó a ver. Ahí habían fotos, cartas y demás cosas de ellos. Recordó la fecha y se abrazó a pequeño oso blanco, empezando a llorar.

Todo le pegó.

Ella nunca había faltado en el aniversario de su muerte a su tumba. Ella siempre, en esos siete años, fue a verlo. Ese año se gradúo el 15 de Junio de la Universidad y espero entregarle una copia de su diploma a él, pero no pudo salir de Nueva York.

Ella se derrumbó, sintiendo lo que guardo durante todos esos años. Ese dolor, que disfrazó con Negación, Rabia y negociación, salió en su esplendor. Se soltó a llorar con fuerza. Al parecer la carta le había hecho una gran mella.

Se dejo hacer un ovillo en el suelo y agradeció que Alex no pudiera salir del trabajo temprano y que se vieran otro día. Lloró y grito todo lo que sentía.

— Regresa… Regresa… ¡REGRESA! —Grito con fuerza, viendo una foto de Edward y al ver que no pasaba nada.

El miedo la empezó a acorralar, pensó que él la había dejado. Grito con fuerza y se levanto de un salto, rompiendo todo a su alrededor, aventó vasos, platos y demás cosas el suelo, lastimando, sangrando, pero sin poder parar.

El dolor era demasiado y ella debía sacarlo de alguna manera, golpeo las paredes lastimándose, quebró varios floreros y rompió algunos cojines, el cuarto empezó a demostrar al furia, el dolor de Bella.

— ¡Carajo, Edward, REGRESA! —Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez que rompía algo. — ¡Regresa!

Miro su piano, y sollozando, se acercó con un pequeño bate que tenía escondido para su protección, había desecho su departamento con él. Y ahora estaba frente a su piano, mirándolo con odio, grito y levanto el bate, preparándolo para golpear el bate.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, estaba enceguecida de dolor y furia.

— ¡REGRESAA! —Grito desgarradoramente, dejando caer el bate con fuerza.

— ¡NO! —Grito de repente Edward, utilizando todas sus fuerzas en detener el bate. Bella se quedo sin aliento, viéndolo frente a ella. Se veía confundido, enojada, dolido y sorprendido. —. No. —Dijo más suavemente.

Bella se quedo callada, y poco a poco dejo caer el bate, ella también se dejo caer, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, Edward volvió a usar toda su fuerza y la abrazo, ella se aferró a él. Llorando en su cuello.

— No te vuelvas a ir, por favor. No me dejes…—Susurró, llorando.

Edward le dio tiempo para que se calmara y la ayudo a regresar a su cama, el dormitorio estaba hecho un caos. Plumas por doquier y sabanas igual, ella se acostó en la cama de lado, viendo a la ventana. Sus lágrimas poco a poco fueron bajando.

Él se quedo viéndola, al otro lado de la cama.

Todo se quedo en silencio y el dolor volvió a salir.

— Debí de haber hecho más cuando tuviste el accidente, Edward… Debí de haber llegado a tiempo. Debí salvarte, como tú siempre me has salvado…

— Me salvaste, Bella…—Susurró Edward. —. Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida… Como que amaba tus pequeñas rabietas, tus frases locas y sin sentidos. Te amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, pequeña. Me sentí tan mal cuando te intente violar…

— ¿Por qué parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mí? —Pregunto ella sin voltearse.

— Porque es hora de decirte adiós, Bella… No quiero que llores más, quiero que te vuelvas a enamoras, que dejes que Alex entré por completo a tu corazón, sé que el viento saber cuanto he sufrido amándote. Quiero decirte que aunque ya no este en vida, te estaré cuidando… Siempre. Sé que la culpa te acosa, pero no tuviste la culpa Bella. Fue el destino. No hay nada que reprochar mi vida… No hay más rencores, más culpas…

Bella sollozo, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir, se mordió los labios.

— Vivo cada vez que hablas de mí y vuelvo a morir cuando te veo llorar, he aprendido a disfrutar… Soy feliz de ver que estás con alguien que te ama, que te respeta… Sé que estarás bien, Bella. Estás en buenas manos…

— ¿Qué hay de la carta? —Susurro ella.

— Léela cuando creas conveniente. Pero léela en un lugar donde tú lo creas perfecto. Mi vida, me tengo que marchar… Yo nunca podré olvidarte. Siempre serás mi pequeña princesa.

— Es el final, verdad… En verdad te vas…—Murmuro ella.

— Sí, mi amor… Es el momento…

Ella se volteó lentamente, Edward vio el dolor en sus ojos. El temor, pero ahora sabía que Alex la ayudaría, es por eso que se desapareció por tanto tiempo, porque sabía que Bella estaba en buenas manos.

— Sabes que, aunque lo acepte, nunca lo podré superar, ¿verdad? —Pregunto, dejando las lágrimas salir.

— No te pido que lo superes. Pero que sí sigas con tu vida, que me dejes marchar. Que me dejes descansar y que tú vuelvas a ser feliz. Que vuelvas a la vida, pero ahora de verdad…

— Edward, me viste cuando nadie me vio, me amaste cuando nadie me amo… Me diste no solo amor, sino un nombre… Y yo soy tú niña. La niña de tus ojos, mi amor… Tú pequeña princesa, mi príncipe de lunas y estrellas… Porque me amaste a mí…

Bella cerró los ojos, llorando con fuerza. Y Edward lo supo. Supo que había dejado por fin la etapa de Dolor. Por fin, después de siete años, ella dejaba ese dolor… Y solo quedaba esperar la última etapa…

— Siempre lo serás, mi niña, mi princesa… Mi Bella…

— Te amo…—Susurró Bella. Edward se acercó a ella y la beso, la beso suavemente. Bella volvió a sentir ese aire tibio y dulce, pero sintió sus labios, como cuando le dio ese primer beso, en el lago.

— Yo también. Siempre lo haré, pero es momento, Bella…

Ella bajo la cabeza y por primera vez, lo aceptó.

— Lo sé…

.

.

.

Las etapas de duelo son difíciles, algunas son interminables, pero al final… Llegado un momento, todos los entienden. Todos llegan a esa dulce etapa, donde pueden volver a vivir, donde se sienten otra vez libres… Donde saben que ese ser amado, al final esta en paz. Que está descansando al fin…

**ACEPTACIÓN. **

Bella se dejo ir en un sueño profundo, Edward la miro dormir por última vez y con los rayos del sol, desapareció.

Bella soñaba con una playa, donde Edward la esperaba de blanco, para despedirse. Un papel descansaba en sus manos, cuando Bella llegó con él, le entrego la carta con cuidado, le sonrió y le dio un beso suave en los labios, antes de dar la vuelta e irse para el mar…

Bella se despertó con cuidado, la cabeza le dolía un poco. La conversación con Edward, antes de dormirse, la tenía muy presente. El sueño también. Se despertó con la sensación de saber que hacer, después de años de no saberlo. Ahora tenía esa convicción.

Vio el caos a su alrededor y se mordió los labios, le costaría su ataque de dolor. Sus ganancias habían subido, gracias a Alex y sus buenas negociaciones, así que decidió hacer u pequeño viaje rápido, antes de tomar la decisión de su vida.

Hizo los arreglos para el avión y hotel. El destino lo tenía dijo: Cancún.

A esa playa los dos querían ir desde niños. Decidió quedarse al menos seis días. Esperando que fuera suficiente para poder tener el valor suficiente de leer la carta. No e diría a nadie a donde iría, solo que necesitaba hacer un pequeño viaje. El avión salía en cuatro horas, y debía estar dos horas antes en el JFK, duraría ocho horas y llegaría nueve de la noche e iría directo al hotel.

Mientras preparaba su equipaje, llamó a la única persona que podría arreglar su desastre.

— ¿Bueno? —Contesto Esme Cullen calmadamente.

— Esme… Necesito que me hagas un favor. —Pidió nerviosamente. Cogió todo lo necesario para su aseo personal, fue a la sala y tome el sobre, con cuidado, y con mucho más cuidado lo dejo en su bolsa de mano.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

— ¿Podrías arreglar mi departamento? Es que ayer me dio un ataque de rabia y destruí todo… Ahora, necesito hacer un viaje urgente, que no puedo posponer más…

Esme entendió el significado de sus palabras, sonrió suavemente y aceptó. Bella le dijo que las llaves estarían debajo de su tapete. Al acaba rus llamada, decidió tomar una ducha rápida, al salir, se vistió y preparo. Llamo a Alex para decirle que haría un viaje urgente y que lo veía la semana que venía.

— Pero, ¿estarás bien, amor? —Le pregunto preocupado.

— Sí, no… No sé… Solo sé que tengo que hacer este viaje para poder tomar las decisiones grandes a partir de ahora… A mi regreso, te explicaré todo, ¿vale?

— Vale… Te amo, Bella…—Y colgó.

_Espero poder decírtelo pronto yo también, Alex._

.

.

.

El vuelo a Cancún fue muy lento para Bella, estaba nerviosa indecisa si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sus amigas le llamaron para saber si estaba bien, y ella las tranquilizo diciendo que necesitaba ese viaje sola. Ellas la entendieron y rogaban porque Bella regresara bien.

Al llegar a Cancún, pidió un taxi, que la llevo a su hotel, se registró y fue de inmediato a su habitación, no perdió tiempo y desempacó. Decidió dar un paseo por el hotel, el Mayan Palace era enorme, y muy lujoso. Decidió ir a cenar algo ligero y al terminar, camino un rato por la playa. Maravillándose por el calor, el cielo y las estrellas.

Se fue a dormir una hora después. Durmió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con un poco más de paz.

Al día siguiente, decidió conocer Cancún, así que tomo un pequeño bolso con correa, y puso su celular, el sobre, su cartera, y se colgó una cámara al cuello. Con una coleta alta, lentes oscuros, shorts una franela ligera roja y su traje de baño debajo y sus converse, salió del cuarto, decidida a explorar Cancún.

Saco fotos a todo, y todos, conoció el centro y vio el callejón donde estaba la ropa, compró recuerdos para todos y disfruto de su día. Llegó al hotel y le hizo como anoche, ceno algo ligero, y fue a la playa, no encontró el valor para ni siquiera sacar el sobre. Se fue a dormir con la esperanza de abrirlo pronto.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, ella exploro Islas Mujeres al día siguiente y entro el Acuario, para ver a los delfines y comer ahí. Hizo snorkel al cuarto día y se relajo en el spa del hotel ese día. Al día siguiente era su último día, antes de tener que dejar el hotel pasado mañana a las doce del día. Los últimos dos días había logrado sacar el sobre y medio abrirlo, pero algo la detenía…

Se durmió pensando en que lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente, decidió quedarse e el hotel y explorarlo. Había visitado Cancún en su mayoría y estaba feliz, pero cansada. El hotel era enorme y disfruto un buen rato de la piscina, después, dio un pequeño paseo al atardecer por los alrededores, descubriendo un hermoso lugar, donde una roca estaba cerca de la playa y el mar, donde se podía sentir cómodamente y leer su carta. Los rayos del sol estaba perfectos para poder leer la carta y darle ese toque de intimidad.

Se sentó en la roca y disfruto de las pequeñas olas. El mar era tan bello en Cancún…

Armándose de valor, logró sacar la carta y empezar a leerla, sus ojos se aguaron al ver la fecha.

_21 de Junio del 2007._

La había escrito cuando estaba grave… El día en que murió.

Temblorosa empezó a leer, maravillándose de que tuvo que hacer para conseguir escribir.

_Bella. _

_Sé que no debería de hacer esto, pero no podía irme sin pedirte perdón. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Pensaba que eras la niña más hermosa que había visto nunca. _

_Me enamore de tus ojos, de tus sonrisas. _

_¿Recuerdas que siempre me dijiste que escribo mejor en pluma que en lápiz? Bueno, mi mamá no encontró plumas… Así que un lápiz es lo único que tenemos… Es difícil. Creo que es peor que cuando intente escribir con la mano izquierda o copiar la letra de papá…_

_¿Sabes? Siempre agradeceré al cielo de volver a verte, de haber conocido… Eres, fuiste y serás mi pequeña princesa. _

_No puedo creer el que haya intentado violarte, ¡Dios! Me odie por eso, me odie por haberlo destruido todo, pero el volver a verte… Fue como volver a al vida… Sé que moriré, no soy tonto y lo presiento… Pero solo quería decirte que te amo, que siempre te amaré y no quiero que te sientas sola, porque no lo estás… Mientras me tengas vivo en tu corazón, estaré vivo…_

_Eres todo cuanto amor… Y me siento feliz de algún día haberte llamado Mi amor, mi novia… _

_El amor de mi vida por siempre y para siempre. Y tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver. Desde mi cielo te estaré cuidando, espantaré todos tus temores, tus miedos, no estaré solo, porque sé que tú me cuidarás… _

_Eres mi pequeña escritora, así que quiero que escribas de nosotros, que sepan de nuestro amor, de nuestra historia. Quiero algún día ver tu nombre en un libro, como el mejor Bestseller de los tiempos… Quiero que cumplas todos tus sueños._

_Desde mi cielo te estaré vigilando, también quiero que te vuelvas a enamorar, que no te quedes sola… _

_Yo nunca te olvidaré bebe… Te amo y te amare siempre._

_¿Recuerdas que un día prometí bajarte la luna y las estrellas? Ser tu príncipe de lunas y estrellas. Ahora estaré cerca de ellas y me podrás ver en ellas, mi niña…_

_Por favor, Bella… Sé feliz… y tómate un chocolate caliente por mí._

_Te amo…_

_Edward._

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos, leyendo ese último "te amo"…Su letra forzada le confundió un momento, pero logró leer su carta.

Miro al atardecer, que dejaba sus últimos rayos de ese hermoso día, y fue cuando lo aceptó…

Aceptó que Edward estaba muerto. Acepto que lo amo y amaría mucho, que nunca lo podría olvidar. Acepto dejarlo ir para siempre, y tal vez alguna vez volver a verlo. Acepto que en su memoria él seguiría vivo… En su corazón.

Casi pudo sentir cuando él por fin descanso. Se sintió más ligera, llena de calma y paz.

Se quedó unos momentos admirando el anochecer, hasta que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, ella se movió. Camino con ligereza hacia su habitación. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al final, los dos pudieron descansar en paz.

_Y prometo cumplir tú promesa, amor, seré feliz… y escribiré sobre nosotros._

.

.

.

El regreso a casa fue más simple que la ida. En cuanto vio a Alex esperándola en el estacionamiento del JFK, corrió a él, saltando a sus brazos y besándolo con amor.

Al separarse, sonrió, al final sabiendo lo que era correcto.

— Te amo, Alex… Lamento haberme tardado tanto en decirlo. Quiero que vivamos juntos, quiero hacer una vida contigo…

Alex la miraba sorprendido y lleno de amor, la volvió a besar y murmuro: — Te habías tardado. —Sobre sus labios. Ella río feliz. Por primera vez, río sinceramente.

Su departamento estaba casi exactamente igual de antes de destrozarlo, le dio las gracias a Esme y prometió verla pronto. Algunas fotos de Edward y ella y sus amigos estaban colgadas, Alex pregunto quien era él, y Bella le conto su historia, ya sin arrepentimiento, con una pequeña punzada, pero con la certeza de algún día volver a verlo.

Alex la abrazo fuerte y la beso, al terminar de contar su historia.

— Es hermosa, cariño… Esa historia es de pocas, bella y desgarradora a la vez…

— Sí, pero con final feliz…

— ¿Estás segura de que con final feliz?

Bella lo vio a los ojos seria e intensamente, sonrió con amor y le dejo un beso en sus dulces labios. Ya no había comparaciones. Ya no había culpas.

— Sí. Estoy segura…

.

.

.

Sus amigas se sorprendieron cuando Bella les dijo que Alex se mudaría con ella. Rose y Alice estaban sorprendidas del paso de su amiga.

— Entonces… ¿Significa que ya…, lo aceptaste? —Pregunto Rose, mordiéndose lo labios.

— Sí. —Contesto con una sonrisa Bella—. Edward fue y serpa mi primer gran amor. Pero ahora tengo a Alex. Y sé que algún día me volveré a encontrar con Edward. Pero ahora yo puedo disfrutar de mi vida, de nuevo. Sé que Edward me cuida desde donde estoy… Me cuida desde su cielo.

Alice y rose sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos. Tras años de dolor, de culpas y sufrimientos, Bella al fin volvía a vivir…

Volvía a ser ella.

— ¿Sabes, amiga? Deberías escribir su historia. —Aconsejo Alice.

— Eso haré, Allie, pero todo a su tiempo. Alex y yo estaremos muy ocupados con la mudanza y yo tengo que encontrar trabajo… Me meteré de editora en la Editorial Sansón. Es una buena editorial, y ellos me llamaron...

— Bueno, deberán hacer tiempo en su agenda para que venga a mi boda, Bells, eres mi dama de honor, junto con Rose. No pueden faltar. —Alice se casaría en tres meses, mientras que rose se había casado hace cuatro. Bella estaba feliz por sus amigas.

— ¡Por supuesto! Iremos dentro de una semana, el trabajo empieza hasta Septiembre, y Alex tiene pidió vacaciones hasta Septiembre igual, en cuanto estemos bien acomodado, iremos a California.

— Gracias, amiga…

— No, gracias a ustedes… Siempre estuvieron ahí para mí, en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora. Amigas como ustedes se encuentran en pocos lados.

— ¡Hey! —Sonrío Rose, quitándose las lágrimas. —. Las tres mosqueteras, ¿recuerdas? Siempre juntas, Bella.

— ¡Sí! Siempre juntas. —Repitió Alice.

— Siempre juntas, chicas…

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron y la boda de Alice llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se veía bellísima cono novia y Bella y Alex se miraban tentativamente cuando Jasper y Alice dijeron el "Acepto".

Ella recordó la boda de Kate, recordó que dijo que nunca se volvería a enamorar, que no volvería a ser feliz.

Y ahora, en la boda de su mejor amiga, estaba pensando en boda. Había encontrado al hombre adecuado para ella. Y estaba muy enamorada. Su mente aún recordaba a Edward, pero de una manera cálida, llena de amor y dulzura.

Alex le pidió sr su esposa dos meses después de la boda de Alice, ella aceptó encantada, y pusieron como fecha el 20 de diciembre. Alice y Rose le ayudaron con los preparativos y ella vio que era tiempo de cumplir su promesa con Edward.

Una semana antes de casarse, Bella había acabado su historia y pasado a papel, para entregarlo en su editorial.

Cuando el día esperado llego, ella estaba muy nerviosa. A su mente venía Edward, y casi lo podía ver sonriendo. Al ir caminado hacia el altar, sabía muy bien que él estaba feliz. Había cumplido su promesa.

Al dar el "Acepto", logró ver a Edward, sonreírle pícaro desde una esquina de salón. Ella le sonrió igual. Su luna de miel fue hermosa y ella se sintió en paz. Al regresar de ella, se encontró con la hermosa sorpresa de que su jefe había decidido publicar su libro.

— Mira, Bella…—Le dijo, entregándole su primera copia. —. El primero de muchos, muñeca… Felicidades…

Bella lo miro orgullosa. Toco con cariño las letras doradas en el fondo azul: "Desde Mi cielo, por Isabella Marie Campbell"

Mucho más emocionada, abrió el libro y vio la primera hoja en blanco, disfrutando de ella. Paso hasta el primer capítulo, disfrutando y enorgulleciéndose de cada página…

_"La primera vez que Emma Byron vio a Nicholas Mason fue a la edad de 9 años…"_

FIN.

* * *

***se queda un momento callada* Bueno, supongo que con ese final, lo he dicho todo…**

**Me costó mucho subir este OS, mi mejor amiga me dijo que lo hiciera y así lo hice. Muchas de ustedes querían saber quien era la persona en al vida real. Yo no pensaba decirles. Pero mi mamá me dijo: "Si ya lo subiste, ¿qué te costaría decir que es parte de tu vida? Es una hermosa historia, & merece ser contada, mi niña"**

**Así qe… Si, esta historia, es Two-Shot, es parte de mi vida. Él fue mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor y mi primer todo por varios años… Él murió el 25 de Marzo en ese entonces. Yo publique que no iba a escribir por un tiempo, por estar con él, cuidándolo… Nunca pensé que fuera a morir…**

**Mis Sis, mis mejores amigas & mi familia me ayudaron mucho en ese entonces. Mi Sis Ayla, Sofía, Euge & Daniela me apoyaron… Al igual que mis amigas hermosas...**

**Ayla, tú lloraste conmigo cuando te dije la noticia, sentiste mi dolor, & estuviste ahí para mí.**

**Sofía, mi pequeña loqis, tú me diste tu apoyo & me hiciste reír aún a pesar de las lágrimas. Me acompañaste en cada momento.**

**Euge, Daniela, me dieron sus apoyo y sus buenas palabras, aguantaron mi vomito verbal & mi ataque de rabia.**

**Mi pequeña Sara, tú me ayudaste a que me entrara en mi cabezota que no fue mi culpa… Me hiciste reír cuando me estaba por quebrar.**

**Ariana, ohh, Dios, tú siempre me has escuchado, siempre estás ahí para mí & es tan bello de tu parte! Siempre para mí & yo para ti, mi sucia pervertida!**

**Moni, mi rodillaa! Sé qe te debo explicaciones & prometo darlas, te qiero mucho & gracias por todo! :)**

**A mis mejores amigas: Bere, me viste llorar & me sostuviste, me escuchaste & soportaste mi enojo ante todas esas cosas. Perry mi amooor! *escuhalo con tu voz!* Nunca me déjaste caer, siempre haciendome reír por tus babosadas! Mitzi… Fuiste como mi psicóloga… Me ayudaste mucho, escribir esa carta fue mágico, fue liberador… Me dejaron llorar, pero nunca me dejaron caer. Ustedes son mis tres mosqueteras, peqeñas locas…**

**Está historia es real, al menos hasta cierto punto de la segunda parte, lo que pasa, de los años, con el pasar de los años, espero que algún día yo llegue a esa anhelada etapa, que es la aceptación. Fue difícil escribirla, pero al mismo tiempo liberador…**

**Muchas gracias a mis bellas lectoras, que siempre me apoyan & cuidan, no sé que haría sin ustdes, este OS se lo dedico a cada una de ustedes. Nachii, Manis! Te debo tu OS & prometo entregarlo pronto, gracias por estar siempre ahí para mi! Te amodoro! :3**

**Okey, suficiente *se quita lágrimas* Gracias por leer, por apoyarme & por quererme como yo las qiero!**

**Las amodoro a todas! :3**

**Mariie Emma.!**

* * *

**************- Travesura realizada -**


End file.
